


It's About Time

by I_Am_Angy



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ken and Koromaru are partners, Ken is at Shujin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5 with a spice of Persona 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Angy/pseuds/I_Am_Angy
Summary: Ken Amada wants to be useful to the shadow operatives. Ken Amada misses being part of SEES. Ken Amada wants to get stronger."It's about time Mitsuru-san called me."Seeing Ken is in his third and final year of high school, it was about time Mitsuru sent Ken on a mission. A mission to locate the shadow readings Fuuka has been getting from Tokyo.Not only does Ken find himself in another world. He finds himself in the Phantom Thieves' mess.[6/6 chapters edited!]





	1. Here Comes Another Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Angy! This is my first fan-fic on Archive! Hope ya like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do no not own Persona 5 nor Persona 3, Atlus does. This story is purely made for entertainment purposes.
> 
> I decided to write this because my boy Ken doesn't get enough love-- and I've been playing Persona 5 a hecka lot lately-
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken contemplates life and his role in it during one of his many daily runs. Then Mitsuru calls him. What a coincidence!

Ken wiped beads of sweat that were trailing down the sides of his face after a long run outside. Normally he would go back to the dorms to take a shower, but as he was walking back he walked past the shrine. He looked at the entrance for a good minute before going in. He slowly approached a nearby bench and sat down to take great gulps of water from his bottle. The tired brunette let out an exaggerated sigh and looked down at the ground.

_What am I doing?_

What is the point in training? Sports? Maybe, but it wasn't something he wanted to pursue in. Fighting? Yet another maybe. Defeating shadows? Are there even any around? Of course there is but it's been such a long time since an incident involving shadows and Persona users has happened. Even if a small nest were to appear someday, he knew that Mitsuru and the Shadow Operatives could defeat it in ease.

_Without me..._

Ken shook his head, why was he thinking about these things? He quit the Shadow Operatives a long time ago so that he could enjoy his childhood again, yet here he was pondering once again.

"Hehe... strange that I never changed..." Ken sadly chuckled. He did try. He tried really hard. He tried being a normal kid.

_"_ _You're_ _just a kid... you have your whole life ahead of you..."_

Ken winced as that voice played in his head. He felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't give what everyone wanted from him; a peaceful life.

Ken sighed as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his running shorts and opened up a news website. Most of the news were just about the same old stuff that happens frequently but eventually he found an article that piqued his interest.

The article was titled _"Mafia Boss_ _Junya_ _Kaneshiro turns himself in!"_

The article stated that Kaneshiro was the one behind the crime of stealing money from minors and having them smuggle drugs in Shibuya. Supposedly, days prior before his arrest, calling cards from the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were scattered across the city.

_Did the Phantom Thieves do this again?_

The Phantom Thieves have always intrigued Ken. You could say that maybe he was little Phanboy (even though he denies it). Ken liked that they are trying to reform this corrupted society, but despite their hard work Ken knew that society will always be the same, no matter how hard you try to fix it. The lean boy knew it very well from personal experience, how adults treated kids. He slowly closed his eyes shut from the bright summer sun.

_At least_ _they're_ _making_ _it a little less miserable._

"...Ah, that's right!" Ken's eyes snapped back open although he regretted doing that because as soon as he did the brightness of the sunlight hurt his eyes. 

After rubbing his eyes, he stood up from the bench and started jogging to the dorms.

_I gotta take a shower and walk Koromaru. What was doing in the Shrine?_

The shrine has always been a haven for Ken. Where he could talk to his mom with no worries of people walking in on him because no one ever came here, only children who came to play did and the occasional festivals. It suprises Ken that the shrine hasn't been taken down, but he's glad about it.

After a few minutes of jogging, Ken made it back to the dorms. Unlike when he was kid, when he entered there were other people there to greet him, many people in fact. Ken remembered he even felt a bit uncomfortable when he started living in the dorms again with other people. It just didn't feel the same as before. At least there is someone that Ken is happy to see every day when he returns...

The Albino Shiba Inu came running towards him. Despite being very old, Koromaru was still energetic as a puppy. Ken bent down to pet the dog with a wide smile.

_At least I got you, Koromaru._

"All right, when I'm done taking a shower I'll walk you, ok?" Ken said.

Koromaru nodded and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen.

"Don't you dare, Koromaru. What did I tell you about lingering in the kitchen without me?" The brunette scolded the dog.

Koromaru whined and seemed to gesture his head at Ken's classmates. Ken sighed, he reminded himself to put a sign in the kitchen that says to not feed Koromaru. Geez, this dog was so spoiled.

Ken reminded his classmates to not feed Koromaru their food before heading upstairs to his dorm to take a shower. His dorm wasn't like any stereotypical teenage boy. Part of his wall was linned up with books, his desk was neatly organized with a cage that belonged to Ken's pet hamster along with his goldfish that was swimming around the fake coral in its fishbowl, and stuff that any teen would have were hidden in cabinets and shelves like his blessed Neo Featherman figures.

His old hamster already passed away due to aging years ago but just last year he was gifted a new one for his 17th birthday "from your Senpais". He promised himself to take great care of his new hamster, Yin, and protect it at all costs as it were his son.

His goldfish, Yang, was the same one he was gifted from Aragaki at a festival when he was younger. He has taken very good care of it to make sure it lives for as long as possible.

The third years that lived in the dorms got their own personal showers in their room. Ken found out that his room is the same one that Akihiko had when he was here when he found bottles of protein tucked away in one his cabinets when he moved in.

Enough of all this dialouge and get to the walk with Koromaru... wheeen Ken finishes showering

The duo ended up at the shrine again. Like Ken, the shrine is a safe place for Koromaru as well. After all, this _wa_ s his home before his owner died.

Ken sat still on the bench again as he stared at Koromaru happily running around the old shrine. He smiled again, nothing in the world could make him happier than spending time with Koromaru.

Just then, Ken's phone rang from his pocket. He took out his phone and looked at who called him. _Mitsuru?_

"Heh, it's about time Mitsuru-san called me," Ken sighed. "I can't remember the last time she called."

Not wanting to keep her waiting, Ken answered the phone and Koromaru made his way towards the boy to listen in on the conversation.

"Hello, Mitsuru-san?"

"Good afternoon, Amada. How have you been? How is school treating you?" Mitsuru's stern yet warm voice rang through his ear.

"I've been good, school hasn't weighed a lot this year since I dropped out of the soccer club. Now I just focus on work, student council, Koromaru, and my other pets."

"That's good to hear, but make sure to not push yourself too hard." Mitsuru said in her motherly tone.

"Trust me, Mitsuru-san, quitting soccer gave me a lot of space to breathe in, literally." Ken lightly smiled but then turned serious, "So what do you want to tell me now? I'm guessing it has to do with the arrest of Junya Kaneshiro, right?"

Mitsuru giggled lightly, "You've grown to be quite sharp. Yes, it is about him _an_ _d_ the Phantom Thieves."

Ken's eyes widened, she didn't take his comment of how the mental shutdown cases and the change of hearts reminded him of previous shadow cases seriously from the last conversation he had with her, did she?? Well, this _is_ Mitsuru he's thinking about, anything goes for her.

"I did take your comment seriously."

 _..._ _Geez_ _!_

Ken sighed, "So, what about it?"

"For a while, Yamigishi has been getting shadow readings from Tokyo around the time the mental shutdown cases started and the small debut of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Mitsuru explained.

Words cannot describe how shocked Ken looked and felt. Even Koromaru was wide eyed. "R-really? Well, I shouldn't be too suprised. It reminded me of apathy syndrome in some way..."

"As you may have already guessed, the Shadow Operatives have already started investigating the matter, but all we have been able to do is dig up identities, locations, and timelines."

"...What do you mean by identities, locations, and timelines?" Ken asked.

"Of course the information isn't 100%, but the Phantom Thieves first target was the coach, Suguru Kamoshida, from Shujin Academy. The second target was the artist, Ichiryusai Madarame, whose only pupil at the time of his arrest is attending Kosei High, another school in Tokyo. Lastly, Junya Kaneshiro, the man who stole money from many people around Shubuya, most noticeably Shujin students. We believe that the Phantom Thieves are Persona users and high school students at that."

Ken nodded his head, still proceesing the information, "Is that all?"

"No, there's still one thing I need to ask you, or more like a favor."

Ken tilted his head. What favor could she be talking about?

"...What do you want?" 

"Amada, I was wondering if you would be willing to partake in a mission."

"E-Eh!?... a mission, but I... I..." Ken stammered.

"... left the Shadow Operatives, I understand if you don't want to do it. I have been hesitant to ask you about it for a while because I don't want disturb your peaceful lifestyle, you're also a third year in high school with responsibilities."

"...No, Mitsuru-san, it's not that- it's something else..." Ken sighed, "Can you explain the mission?"

There was no response from Mitsuru for a good ten seconds.

_She's still hesitant..._

"...Mitsuru-san-"

"You will have to move to Tokyo to investigate these incidents and transfer to Shujin. Your main goal will be to locate the shadow nest and try to find some suspects along the way."

Moving to Tokyo? Ken didn't know if he liked the idea of moving into a big city. Yeah Port Island was big but it was easy to get around the place. Tokyo on another hand... is on a completely different level...

But there was also another thing on his mind.

"... why me though? I'm sure that the other shadow operatives could do it, right?"

"You're right, but it appears we're all too busy to do it, the only other person being able to help is Aegis. Also, like I have been saying. A lot of our research seems to indicate that high school students are involved with these cases."

"... If that's the case, then I'll do it with one exception."

"And what is that?"

"Do I get to bring Koromaru?" Ken asked. Koromaru ears perked up and seemed to also look at the phone pleadingly.

Mitsuru giggled again, "Of course you can bring him."

Ken felt a small grin form on his face, "Then you can count on the both of us! But seriously, don't worry too much about how I'm doing in school. I manage perfectly fine."

"I know... Well, then now that that is settled- you will move in about a day so start packing."

"E-Eh!?!? That soon...?" Ken took a step back.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned, just get packing already."  
-  
Ken asked some of his friends that lived with him at dorms to help him pack up his stuff.

"... I was startled when you suddenly said that you were moving tomorrow with nothing packed." A friend sighed.

"I'm not suprised you got picked for a fancy program last minute. I would've been more suprised if you didn't, Ken-Ken."

Oh yeah, Ken-Ken was a nickname his friends used to tease him after a girl called him that. He got used to it eventually though.

Ken shrugged, "It's nothing really."

His friend tched, "With such a cocky answer like that you better graduate with some all mighty degree."

"I don't think that's how it works." Ken chuckled.

Although he didn't consider them the closest and most understanding, Ken was sure going to miss his friends and classmates.

The sun started to set when the group finished packing everything. Ken told them that he and Koromaru were going out for another walk.

The two wandered around the island one last time and wen to the shrine again for one last prayer before heading to the cemetery. Ken visited three gravestones, the first one being the one that belonged to Mitsuru's late father. He bowed down and thanked him for his hard worke and reminded him that Mitsuru is still working hard for his sake. He then visited Aragaki's grave. He felt pangs of regret hit his chest as he knelt down even though everyone says it wasn't his fault. He thanked Aragaki again for everything he has done for him and promised him again that he'll be a good kid. Last but not least, Ken visited his mother's grave.

"...It's almost been nine years since you left, mom... and I'll probably won't be able to visit you on that day..." Ken felt a lump in his throat that made him start to choke up his words.

"I-I hope you won't feel lonely when I'm away, I p-promise I will be b-back..." His chokes soon turned into soft sobs. He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to the mission.

He felt a soft material run against the side of his hand. Oh, it's just Koromaru.

"Woof!" Koromaru had a "dont worry" look on his face.

Ken slowly smiled and pet the dog, "You're telling me that she'll be with me wherever I go, aren't you?"

Koromaru barked again and nodded.

Ken wiped his tears away and stood up. "Well then, let's go back to the dorms."

When he and Koromaru got back they were greeted by the many tears the girls at the dorms were shedding.

 

 

**7/11/2016, Monday**

Ken has never been to another school other than Gekkoukan. He will also be meeting new students too since he pretty much grew up with the same classmates. But the brunette forced those thoughts to the back of his mind as he walked onto a packed train that should lead him to his new school, Shujin Academy. 

While on the train, Ken could hear other people gossiping about these rumored Phantom Thievs. He wondered just how much gossip could be spread around in a huge city. Ken knew Port Island like the back of his hand so solid gossip wasn't hard to find since it would be spread quickly. Well, for him at least.

Ken eventually made it to his destination and proceeded to follow students that were wearing the same summer uniform as him. He had come here the day prior with Mitsuru to meet the principal and his homeroom teacher. Mitsuru left shortly after the meeting leaving Ken and Koromaru alone in the apartment she's paying for them.

At the meeting, Ken was told to go to the teachers office once he arrived at school and he did just that. He of course asked some students directions to get there as this place is foreign to him. As he was walking to the office, he could hear whispering coming from students.

"Hey Senpai, who's that?" Asked student.

"I dunno, probably another transfer student." Replied another student.

"Another one? Hopefully he isn't as bad as the other one or has a criminal record."

"He most likely doesn't. I don't want the school to get in any more trouble."

"Yeah, same here."

_Any more trouble? Criminal record? Other transfer student? I will have to keep that in mind, but for now I have to meet with my teacher._

After meeting with his teacher, Ken was lead to his new classroom.

"Settle down everyone! Today we welcome a new student who transferred here from Tastsumi Port Island. Amada-kun, please introduce yourself." The teacher said as Ken wrote his name on the chalk board.

Ken turned around and awakardly straightened his posture and gave a small smile to his classmates. "Hello, my name is Ken Amada. I hope we can get along well."

"This Amada-kun guy seems nice right?" Whispered a student.

"But we should still stay on guard. You never know if he's like that other transfer student." Whispered another student.

"Hey, he's pretty cute right, Prez?" Whispered a student to another one.

"Eiko, we shouldn't be talking." A student with short dark brown hair and striking red eyes hushed the other student.

"All right Amada-kun, go sit over there were that empty desk is at." The teacher pointed at a desk next to a short-haired brunette.

Ken nodded and proceeded to sit down in his assigned seat. And so the long school day began.

 

 

**Lunchtime**

At lunchtime, a numerous amount of female students came by his desk to ask him questions like;

"What school did you come from? Do you have a criminal record? Do you have a girlfriend? What things are you into? Are there any clubs you want to join?"

In which Ken answered with;

"I came from Gekkoukan High. No. No, I don't. I'm into sports and animals. I don't want to join any clubs for now."

 

 

Then they would say bye and walk away giggling. Ken sighed and continued eating his lunch. He was used to girls asking him questions at Gekkoukan, but he didn't think it would happen here.

**??? POV**

The other brunette in the classroom looked away from her lunch and turned her attention to the new transfer student.

_Amada Ken, I wonder why he transferred here... I mean, everybody knows why Ren transferred, but why not Amada-kun too? Oh that's right, Kamoshida was the one who spread the news about him. Maybe I should ask him to meet me after school. He could have information for the Phantom Thieves' next target._

"Oh what's this?" The girl's friend exclaimed, "You look a bit lovestruck there Makoto."

"Huh?" The supposed girl named Makoto snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her friend, "Lovestruck? No, I was just thinking of meeting him after school."

"Wow Prez! Already planning on making a move?"

"Eiko, no. It's just my duty as student council president to welcome him to the school."

"Boo, can your life get any more boring? You need to spice it up a bit."

Makoto just chuckled, "Really? I thought my life was getting exciting a little while ago."

"Yeah yeah, so are you going to tell the transfer student to meet you or what?"

"Don't worry, I'm on it."

 

 

**Ken's POV**

Ken was sipping on some juice wondering how the heck he was supposed to get infomation about shadows without looking or sounding weird. Maybe he could ask the girl that sat next to him?

As if she read his mind, she turned and leaned a little towards him.

"Hello, Amada-kun, my name is Makoto Niijima and I am the student council president here at Shujin." Makoto politely introduced herself. "If you don't mind, could you meet me after school in the student council room? I would like to talk to you about a few things."

The student council president wants to talk to Ken after school? This may be the perfect opportunity to ask her about the school's current state.

"Sure. I will be there."

Makoto gave him a small smile, "Great I will see you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So yeah! The reason I haven't updated this story in a long time was because I actually took time off to plan what is going to happen and character interactions. I also went back to correct mistakes and add more to the story to make Ken seem less of a boring character. Again, I thank everyone for their patience and support!!


	2. Exchanging Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Makoto have a converasation. It's pretty awkard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

After a long day of lectures, the school bell finally rang. Ken started to get ready to meet up with Makoto in the student council room. But it seems that he didn't have to.

"Hey, Amada-kun." Makoto stood up from besides him, "Since we're both here, do you want to walk to the room together?"

"Um, sure. I'm still pretty lost around here anyways." Ken nodded while he heft his school bag onto his shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go." Makoto opened the door for him, and they began walking in comfortable silence. Of course, people started talking about the two as they were walking.

"Hey! That's the Prez! What's she doing walking with the transfer student?" a student whispered.

"I heard that the new transfer student is waaay better than the other one." another student whispered.

"I wonder why he transferred here..."

"Do you think Niijima-Senpai likes him?"

"Don't you think the new transfer student's cute?"

Ken kept on hearing about another transfer student. Whoever he was, he was probably not good news. Soon enough, Makoto and Ken made it to their destination. They both sat down quietly, facing each other from the opposite sides of the table.

"So Niijima-san, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ken broke the silence.

"Ah yes. As the student council president, I would like to welcome you to our school." Makoto tucked a small portion of her hair behind her ear, "I also wanted to ask why you transferred here."

"Um well, first of all, thank you for the welcoming." Ken adjusted himself in his seat, "Second of all, I transferred here due to personal problems..."

"Would you like to share them?"

"I would prefer not to. Maybe some other time once I get adjusted here." Ken glanced at the window for a second before he turned back to Makoto, "I would also like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Makoto nodded and dusted her skirt-?

"I keep hearing about this other transfer student. According to what the students have said, he sounds like a delinquent..."

"Oh! That's Ren you're taliking about!" Makoto smiled lightly, "Don't worry about him. He's the complete opposite of what the rumors make him out to be, and is a second year."

"Really!?" Ken shot her a surprise look, "Wait. But what about this criminal record I keep hearing about?"

Makoto's smile quickly faded away. "You see, Ren was charged for a crime he didn't commit and was sent here on probation for a whole year." Makoto sighed, "Our former coach had a student spread these awful rumors about him when he transfered here in April. Please don't give him a hard time, he's been through so much..."

Ken nodded, understanding the situation. "Don't worry. I won't."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Makoto decided to speak up. She needed information now.

"Amada-kun, have you heard about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"

"Of course. It's all people ever talk about these days." Ken responded, "I find it interesting how they change a criminal so quickly. I also wonder how they do it you know?"

"Yeah me too." Makoto grinned, "They're pretty cool huh?"

"I guess.." Ken sighed.

"Is there something upserting you, Amada-kun?"

Ken took a deep breath, "Just to lift some weight off my chest, I'll tell you a little about why came here." He then paused for a moment before saying, "I was asked by someone to transfer here in order to do something."

When he said that, Makoto's crimson eyes went wide. "Someone asked you?"

"A-Ah, don't get the wrong idea! I'm not being forced or anything like that! Aha..." Ken awakrdly chuckled.

"I see..." Makoto gave him a questioning look, "Well then, it seems that it's about time we end this conversation."

"Y-yes, let's." Ken nodded as he stood up.

Makoto stood up as well and walked over to Ken. She took out her hand to be shaken.

"It was nice talking to you Amada-kun. I look forward to talking with you again." Makoto gave him a small smile.

"I look forward too. Thank you for asking me to come here." Ken locked hands with her and shook it before letting go.

"You're welcome." Makoto said as she pulled her hand away.

Ken grabbed his belongings and walked over to the door.

"See you tomorrow then." Ken waved at her before exiting the room.

"Yeah." Makoto stood in the empty room thinking to herself.

_Someone he says? He doesn't seem happy about it. Was he forced to transfer here? Is that why he said he transerred due to personal problems? He did say he wanted to lift some weight off his chest, and he said he had to do something..._

* * *

**Ken's POV**

Ken sighed as he walked through the school gates. He did not get a single clue about another world in that conversation. Not that he was expecting anything huge out of it. All he found out was the identity of another transfer student-

Wait.

Hold up.

The transfer student _is_  a hint!

Ken immideatly took out his phone and started to call Mitsuru. Hopefully she was not busy.

After a few seconds of silence, she finally answered. "Hello Amada, did you find anything?" Ken could hear Mitsuru's voice from his phone.

"Straight to the point..." Ken chuckled. "I actually found a hint towards the readings."

"That was quick. I'm impressed." Mitsuru said from the other line which Ken was glad to hear, "Anyways, what did you find out."

"You know how Fuuka-san got the readings in April?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, there's another transfer student here who transferred back in April."

"That does raise suspicion, but can we be sure that he's related to them?"

"The former coach had a student spread rumors about him. And we know who the coach is right? Kamoshida Suguru was it?"

"Yes..." There was a pause, "So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, yes!" Ken panicked a little since didn't think too much before calling Mitsuru, "I'm sorry for taking your time Mitsuru-san."

"Don't worry about it. The information might come in handy." Mitsuru said, "Can you keep an eye on this student?"

"Yes. Yes I can."

"Great. Keep up the good work Amada and remember that your safety comes first before anything else. Farewell then- Oh, and if you are ever stressed with having to this just by yourself, you can always ask me to send Aegis to help." Mitsuru reminded Ken.

"Ah yes, thank you, Mitsuru-san. I will keep that in mind." Ken smiled a little. "Bye Mitsuru-san. I'll call you again once I have more thought out information."

"Farewell, Amada." And then the call ended.

Ken was already feeling a little proud of his work, and he thought of how impressed his Senpais would be if they heard of his discoveries as he started to walk back home to meet a sad Koromaru.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

Makoto lingered in the school before exiting through the school gates. When she walked through them, she noticed Ken talking with someone on his phone.

The brunette didn't want to eavesdrop, but her curiosity overcame her. So she hid herself next to a wall, and listened closely to some of Ken's side of the conversation.

"Um, yes!" Ken had a panicked look on his face, "I'm sorry for taking your time Mitsuru-san."

"Yes. Yes I can."

"Ah yes, thank you, Mitsuru-san. I will keep that in mind." Ken paused for a moment. "Bye Mitsuru-san. I'll call you again once I have more thought out information."

It then seemed like the conversation ended when Ken stuffed his phone back in his pocket and started to walk towards the station.

Makoto stood up from her hiding place, and started to piece together the information she got.

_So that someone's name is Mitsuru. What does she plan on doing? I wonder what's the deal between her and Amada though. He did seemed panicked for a moment about giving her information. But then he thanked her about something... Maybe she could be the Phantom Thieves next target...?_

Makoto continued to think as she started walking towards the station.


	3. The Other Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Koromaru meet the supposed other transfer student (and his cranky cat) and listen in on a pretty intriguing conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I decided to play Persona 5 again looking for spots to add Ken to mess around with an already complicated plot.
> 
> Also Koromaru has arrived! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ken did not do much once he got home. He didn't feel like unpacking more stuff. He did need to study though since exams were just next week

Koromaru seemed to be in the mood for a walk because he kept on pacing in front of Ken, and he kept glancing at the door. The poor dog has been locked inside this apartment for hours.

Ken sighed as he put his books away and stood up from his seat. He was probably smart enough to pass any test anyways and some fresh air would be nice too.

"Alright, let's go." Ken smiled at the delighted dog before him, "But don't go running off by yourself okay? Shibuya is a very busy city so we have to stay close or else we'll get lost. And since we're not familiar with the place, we need to be extra cautious. Also we may- No. We must have to keep an eye out for any leads towards the shadow readings."

Koromaru whimpered in annoyance as he walked towards the door. Ken followed and opened the door for the old lad. 

* * *

 

The two walked out of the building together and towads the busy city.

While walking, Ken hummed as he thought of where to explore. Maybe Station Square? The Buchiko statue was there now that he thought about it. 

"Hey Koromaru. Let's got to Station Square. We can go see the Buchiko statue!" Ken then sighed after he said that when he realized he sounded like a tourist.

Koromaru nodded and followed the homo sapien. When they got near though, Koromaru took off running towards the Buchiko statue. Ken ran after him worried that his friend has gotten lost. He found Koromaru with a boy wearing the same uniform as him near the Buchiko statue.

"Koromaru!" Ken slowed his paced down as he approached them, "I told you not to leave me, Koromaru."

Koromaru ducked his head and whimpered.

"Don't he so hard on him. He was probably excited to see the Buchiko Statue." The frizzy-haired boy spoke up, "I take it that you're the new transer student everyone at school have been talking about."

"Uh yeah, that's me."

"I'm Ren Amamiya by the way. I'm a second year, and I also tranferred to Shujin a while ago." Amamiya introduced himself.

_So this is the other transfer student, huh? He looks a lot less intimidating than I thought he would be._

" Ken Amada. I'm a third year." Ken gave him a small smile and turned to Koromaru, "And this is Koromaru."

Just then, Ren's bag started to move from the inside. Ken was about to question why before a black cat popped out.

"MEW!"

"Hold up Morgana give a little more time-" Amamiya was cut off by the cat.

"MREOW!"

"ARF!" Suddenly, Koromaru started barking at the cat.

"Koromaru, calm down!" Ken bent down and patted Koromaru's head.

After a few seconds of madness, the creatures finally calmed down.

"So sorry about that." Ren looked back at Ken when he got the cat back in the bag, "I'm on my way somewhere, and my cat doesn't want me to be late."

The cat at seemed to glare at Amamiya and then back at Ken. Well wasn't he a nice one??

"Oh, I understand. I have to get back home anyways. I was just trying to get more familiat with this place." Ken chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck awkardly.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I've been living here for a while and I'm still not used to it. Well, see you around Amada-Senpai." Amamiya waved Ken goodbye and he then headed towards the Teikyu building. His cat's head could be seen glaring at him and Koromaru through the bag's opening.

Amamiya disappeared into the Teikyu building, and Ken decided to follow him of course. Why? He was the main suspect for the shadow activity here, and Mitsuru requested him to keep an eye on him. Koromaru stayed by his side and made sure to not make it obvious that they were following them. That damn cat was looking from behind, so they had to be extra careful by hiding behind pillars. 

It seemed that Amamiya was headed to the accessway at in the Ginza Line Gate. Ken expected to awkardly follow him all across the accesway, but instead Ren stopped around a group of other students from Shujin. Well, except for this one guy who was there that wasn't wearing the uniform. Ken immideatly noticed that Niijima was with the group. Amamiya's cat jumped out of his bag before stretching and jumping onto the railing. Oh yeah, and Ken was at a safe distance away from them by the way. He took out his phone and started recording the conversation the group was having when the other female besides Makoto spoke up. 

"So what are we doing today, Ren?" 

"Here to discuss small targets." Amamiya announced.

Small targets? Ken trusted Niijima that he wasn't some delinquent but maybe he was being fooled...

The cat proceeded to meow for a few seconds.

"Meow mroaww. Meww."

The whole group had worried expressions and the blonde girl spoke up again.

"If we don't stop her, she might actually do it!" She said in a worried tone, "We need to figure something out before that happens."

"Fine by me." A boy with dyed hair spoke.

_Are they seriously talking to a cat? But then again, who am I to speak._

The cat started meowing again and the girl spoke yet again.

And then Makoto said something that struck Ken as odd.

"I agree. It's only natural for us to change the heart of a person like that."

_"Change the heart"? Wait. Are they...?_

"The doctor in Yongen? Shit." The boy said in a frustrated tone, "All right, we gotta operate that dude's rotten heart then!"

_Yup. They are. But why Niijima?_ _Oh, she did say they were cool._

The cat meowed again and everyone nodded.

"There's another thing I would like to discuss." Makoto spoke up.

"What is it, Makoto?" The unfamiliar boy asked.

"You guys probably already know, but there's a new transfer student."

"Oh, you mean Amada-Senpai?" Amamiya then got suprised looks from everyone.

"Dude, you know em'?"

"I just met him a few minutes ago at Station Square. I was talking to Morgana about the Buchiko statue before Amada-Senpai's adorable dog ran towards it. He arrived shortly after." Amamiya explained, "And that's how I know the transfer student."

The cat meowed earning a smirk from Amamiya.

"Oh, that's pretty cool! I thought I saw him in the hallways after school. Not gonna lie, he's not bad to look at." The blond girl grinned.

"Ann, what the eff???"

"What? He is pretty handsome right, Makoto?" The supposed Ann looked over to Niijima for an answer.

"Huh? I mean, I guess he is according to modern standards..." Makoto looked to the side in embarrassment and then faced the group again, "But that's not what I wanted to talk about!"

Ken did not know if he should be embarrassed or flattered to hear them talking about him like this, but he sure felt like the two.

"I think I found another target, and it's related to him." Makoto got serious all of a sudden. Ken arched an eyebrow in confusion and looked over at Koromaru who also had a bewildered look on his face.

_What does she mean by me being related to a target?_ Was it something he said?

_Shit it was_ _._

"I talked to him right after school today, and he told me he transferred to Shujin because someone asked him too."

"W-Wait, so does that mean he's being forced!?" Ann frowned.

"He told me he wasn't, but when I exited the school I caught him talking to someone called Mitsuru on the phone. He said something about calling her back once he had more infomation. He looked panicked and upset."

_So she did hear_ _that! Damn it... I really should have waited until I got home to call Mitsuru..._ _I really do look panicked and stressed in front of someone else's point of view._

"Mitsuru..." The blunette muttered, "The name sounds familiar."

"You know them, Yusuke?" Ren asked.

"No, but I swear that I've heard it somewhere..." Yusuke thought for a few seconds, "That's right! Mitsuru Kirijo, the CEO of the Kirijo Electronics company."

" _That_ Mitsuru!?" Ann exclaimed, "I read about her online on an article listing the most powerful women in Japan."

"Yup, sounds like target to me." The still undentified boy said.

Morgana meowed with a serious expression.

"Let's check the Nav then." Ren took out his phone, "Mitsuru Kirijo."

There was a pause, "No hit."

"Well then, I guess I was wrong." Niijima sighed.

"Hey, you never know if it was another Mitsuru, Makoto." Ann patted her back.

"Yeah! We'll force that Amada guy to speak!" 

"Ryuji!"

"What? Don't you guys want em' to spill?" 

"Not forcefully!" Ann let out a frustrated sigh.

Morgana meowed yet again.

"Yeah, let's." Amamiya nodded, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded before Ren pulled out his phone, and soon enough the world around Ken and Koromaru started to become distorted.

_W-What the hell!?_

Ken motioned Koromaru to follow him as he backed away from the group. They quickly ran away from the Ginza Line Gate and ran downstairs to the underground walkway, but as soon as they made it there they noticed something was strange. Everyone surrounding the duo were gone and the place looked very different.

_Seriously. What the hell is going on!!?? Don't tell me this-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Koromaru found themselves in a strange world with strange shadows, power, and... people? One word from the experience: tiring.

  _This is another world!_

 Koromaru whimpered as his head looked in all directions. His nose was up in the air sniffing and when he put his head down, he growled. Ken was no Fuuka or Mitsuru, but he could feel the tense atmosphere like it did in Tartarus. His body felt more lightweight as well.

"You're right. I can feel them too. The shadows." Ken noded, "They're coming from downstairs."

Ken and Koromaru started walking down the escalators until they found a creepy railroad in front of them.

"Let's go, Koromaru." Ken took a step on the railroad and Koromaru followed. Ken took out his evoker that was safely tucked inside his bag. Koromaru did not have his evoker unfortunately, so it was up to Ken to keep him safe. Ken chuckled, "Hehe, to think we found what we were looking for on the first day." Koromaru nodded in agreement.

As they walked, the duo came across multiple shadows but they would always cowardly run away. The two would also find platforms leading further down into this unfamiliar world. It was only when they were on the eleventh floor of this place when Ken decided to attack a shadow. When they got here, he got the sudden aching feeling to summon his Persona again in which he did. He placed his evoker on his temple and pulled the trigger just like old times. He felt a rush of exciment like the feeling you get when you're about to see a dear old friend.

"Come, Kala-Nemi!"

He felt the familiar presence of Kala-Nemi behind him, like that feeling that you get when you see and greet a dear old friend.

Ken looked up again and noticed that there was something off about the shadows. They were Personas? Well, they looked like the personas Minato had. From what he remembered, these foes weren't weak to any of the elements Kala-Nemi had but he used hamaon anyway. He hasn't missed a single enemy in a long time. Ritual like light formed underneath the enemies and took them down in an instant. It seemed that his luck hasn't gone away just yet.

"Ah~ That felt great!" Ken stretched and grinned at Koromaru after the battle. 

They continued to walk further and further down until they reached a platform with a dead end and... a girl??

"Excuse me, are you all right?" Ken cautiously walked towards the girl.

The girl sharply turned to face him, her yellow eyes _glowing_ , "W-who are you? A Phantom Thief here to 'steal my heart'? What did I do wrong? I know why Kamoshida was targeted but why me?" Her voice sounded distorted. She reminded Ken of when he faced a shadow disguised as himself at the P1-grand prix.

"P-Pardon?" Ken is confused. What exactly _did_ she do wrong?

"I-I get it... you want to change my heart so that you can keep Ikesugi-kun all to your self!"

"No! That's not it! Who even _i_ s Ikesugi-san? Besides, I'm clearly a guy!" Ken then remembered being teased at for having some feminine features. But clearly this girl had serious issues.

"My one and only Ikesugi-kun is the most charming and understanding human being on earth! How dare you try to take him away from me! Guy or NOT!!!!" The girl's yelling turned into gurgles of laughter as she melted and reformed into a terrifying teddy bear with skulls and blood.

Ken took a step back and readied his evoker. "Koromaru! Stay back!"

The bear sent a wave of stagnant air at him and Koromaru. He shielded his face and coughed immensly but stood back up although he felt more vulnerable then before.

He put his evoker to the side of his head and summoned Kala-Nemi, "Hamaon!"

The ritual of light appeared again but the bear barely managed to slip away and sent an attack that made Ken's brain feel like it was _literally shaking._ He dropped to his knees but he still tried to counterattack with another spell.

Keyword: _tried_

The damn bear just kept on spamming the same damn moves and soon enough he was on the ground in pain. He couldn't even summon Kala-Nemi to heal him.

But he couldn't just retreat here... Koromaru is in danger. Speaking of Koromaru he was charging at the bear.

 _W-wait_ _! What!?_

Ken stood up as quickly as he could, his body was trembling like there is no tomorrow, "Koromaru!! No!!!"

There was a light. A big blue light that surrounded Koromaru and a huge gust of air knocked Ken back on the ground.

When he looked back up he saw Koromaru had a black latex suit on with an orange-red strap wraped around his waist and were his stiched wings would usually be were replaced with a two small nine packed missile launchers. He had a black mask on that had a pair of ears as to resemble a dogs.

Koromaru launched three of his missiles straight at the bear which caused a great deal of damage to it but alas, it stood up again.

"Hmph! Having an animal save you? How cruel! You don't deserve to be with Ikesugi-kun!" The bear taunted him. "He's the type to not like people that are always so reliant on others!"

Despite her tone, she _is_ right. Koromaru doesn't have to go through this alone. Ken stood up again and faces her.

"I'm ready."

A sharp pain went through his already hurt head and he knelt down to his knees again.

_"Altough you summoned me not long ago, I have to say that you were close to losing yourself in the past when you should have been living in the present. Let us make a contract again to make sure it never happens again."_

Ken slowly nodded through the pain.

 _"I am thou, thou art I. From the sea of_ _thy_ _souls I grant you my power once again."_

Ken felt weight on his face and he griped it and ripped it off his skim as blood dripped down his face. As soon as he did that he felt the rush of a new resolve flow through him and he felt much more lightweight than before. With Kala-Nemi, he used a new spell that appeared out of nowhere, _kouga_.

Flashes of light hit the bear and knocked it onto the ground. Ken used this as chance to attack it with a new physical attack, _double fangs._

A figure seemed to bite into the foe twice and Koromaru followed up with a spell that caused red, black, and white colors to surround and attack the bear.

Finally the bear fell and melted onto the ground and formed back to its original state of the girl.

"U-Ugh... my passion and romance... I can't believe it's all wrong..." The girl sobbed. She faced Ken. "Tell me, what _is_ real love and romance?"

Woah, Ken has never been good with these kinds of things. When girls confessed to him he would straight out tell them that he doesn't feel the same way or that he's not interested. He told them before their feelings got even more hurt.

"I honestly don't know, but I know someday you'll find it." Ken responded.

"But _when_ will it be!? ...What am I supposed to do with all these feelings..??"

"Talk to him. It takes courage but it's worth it. If you're worried that Ikesugi-san doesn't feel the same way just get it over with it before you hurt yourself even more by waiting to talk to him. Be his friend."

The girl slowly nodded. "I-I'm still scared to do it, b-but I'll do it! Thank you! Wait for me, Ikesugi-kun! I'm coming!!"

"..don't do anything weird.." Ken muttered.

A soft but bright blue light surrounded her and she disappeared leaving only a floating and glowing sticky hairball...??

Ew.

But when he reached to grab it he noticed he was wearing red-orangey gloves. Since there wasn't a mirror anywhere, he had to peer down, twist and turn to get a good idea of what he was wearing.

Unlike the gloves, the rest of his outfit was black and dark grey minus the dress shirt that was the same color as his gloves under his dark grey coat. He reached up to his head to take off the hat sitting on it. It's like some captain hat...? He didn't know how to put it into words. He was also wearing knee-high black boots.

 _What_ _exactly_ _am I supposed to be?_

He took of his mask that was in the shape of any normal mask with the same orange-red color of his shirt and gloves.

Ken looked down at Koromaru now that he can look at him clearly he noticed that Koromaru looked _freakin_ _badass._

"Wow, Koromaru, that outfit surprisingly looks good on you." Ken smiled.

Koromaru barked back at him as if to say "you too!"

Ken chuckled sheepishly but turned serious. "But thank you for saving me, Koromaru and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything.."

Koromaru whimpered.

"A-Are you hurt? Do you need healing?" Ken knelt down to cast Diarahan only to find out he _couldn't._ Instead he could only use _Diarama._

Koromaru even looked a bit unsatisfied as well. He must have felt the difference of the two healing spells.

"Gah, don't tell me that by forming a new contract my skill level has gone down as well??" Ken pouted. He's surprisingly the type to pout but not in front of people of course, just Koromaru.

Koromaru also looked distressed as well. It must have happened to him too.

"Well, our Personas may have gotten a bit weaker, but that doesn't change the fact that we're skilled with our weapons!"

Koromaru nodded.

"Let's head back up, I'm in the mood to try out my new skills."

Koromaru seemed to agree too as he excitedly went up the escalators with Ken following right behind him.

* * *

At this point, Ken pretty much forgot what he came here to do. He was just having a lot of fun at the moment deafeating shadows along Koromaru like old times. The experience would have been better if they actually had their weapons, but oh well. While they were fighting, Ken just noticed that he has two pistols. One on each side of his belt. He didn't really feel comfortable with the idea of shooting an enemy so he kept them tucked in.

_Fuck..._

That's when he realized he didn't have his evoker with him.

_Oh shit._

"Koromaru, I think I dropped my evoker when we were fighting the girl. I know it's a hassle, but can we go back-"

Ken was then interrupted by the sound of an engine that could be heard approaching them. Taken by surpise, Ken quickly stepped in front of Koromaru. He was sure that there wouldn't be any trains so this has to be someone else. Most likely the group he was eavesdropping earlier. If that were true, would that mean that Makoto is a Persona user? Wait no, that whole group including the cat are Persona users, not just Makoto.

 

_I guess I care more about Niijima because I actually had a conversation with her that lasted for more than a minute with- W-wait, what if she sees me in this ridiculous clothing?? I mean,_ _it's_ _comfortable_ _and fast to move in, but I would never wear this! But I am, aren't I?_

His thoughts were distracted when he saw a small bus approaching them. He shielded his eyes from the light that was coming from the headlights. He saw people wearing strange clothing step out of the bus. The one wearing a skull mask stoped first pointing a shotgun at him. Was the way he was pointing it even safe for him? "Stop right there, dude!"

Ken froze where he was stading and faced directly at the source of the voice that sounded very familiar, "Ryuji-san...?"

"Huh? How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

Ken shook his head in response and slowly moved his hand towards his mask. 

"Don't move! We want-" The person that sounded just like Makoto was interrupted by the sounds of chains.

_Don't tell me that shadow is here too!? Oh no, this is bad...!_

Ken didn't have his ring of darkness on! If he ran into the Reaper he would immediately fall into unconsciousness!

 

Everyone one looked panicked and terrified, and Ken saw this as a chance to escape. "Koromaru! We have to run!" Ken whisper shouted towards Koromaru that was right behind him. Koromaru nodded before getting ready to sprint. "Go! Now!"

* * *

  **Makoto's POV**

Queen watched the mysterious person flee behind them into the confusing maze of Mementos. Skull started running after while taking off his mask to summon his Persona. "Hey! Get your ass back over here you-"

"Skull, now is not the time!" Joker cut him off while he ran towards the Mona bus. "We will worry about them later, but for now we have to leave this floor!"

Skull stoped running and seemed to hesitate before running back towards the group of Thieves. All of them boarded the Mona bus and Joker was able to safely drive them to a safe floor. The group sat down on the seats. Skull let out a sigh and turned to face his leader. "So, about that person..."

The whole group was silent before Phanter spoke up. "Could it be the person Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned? You know, the one with the black mask?"

Fox shook his head. "Even with all of the dark colors he was wearing, he was clearly wearing a red-orange mask."

"Two Persona users wandering around palaces..." Mona muttered, "This is worriesome."

"Actually, I think the person we encountered just now only knows about Mememtos." Everyone turned to source of the voice, Queen. "I don't think we should worry about them unless we encounter them in a palace other than Mementos. The one with the black mask is obviously a threat, and it is worrisome that they have been going through the palaces we've been to."

"But Queen," Mona said. "I sensed two Persona users just now. Not just one."

The whole group froze and shot suprised looks at Mona. "Are you being for real? I swear I only saw one." Skull arched one of his eyebrows.

"They were hiding right behind the person we saw and they fled together." Mona explained.

"If you think about it, it did seem like the person was covering and talking to someone right when we heard the reaper." Phanter frowned.

The group was silent yet again before their leader finally spoke up. "We should discuss this more at our next meet up. As of now, we have some hearts to change, remember?"

Queen nodded in agreement. "Yes, let us continue. Discussing topics like these in the Metaverse can be tiresome."

_Two Persona Users..._

* * *

The Phantom Thieves fought and discussed through Mementos and successfully changed the hearts of all of their targets expect for one...

"AaRrGH!! I swear I sensed that creepy girl when we got here and she's supposed to be on this platform!" Mona whined.

"Mona, can you even sense her anymore?" Skull frowned.

"No..."

 "Everyone, come see this." Fox called them over. "I found an intriguing gun."

Joker examiner the gun. It looked like any other gun expect it had the word "S.E.E.S." drilled into it.

The group looked at each other worriedly. Could this have been the work of the two Persona users they encountered earlier?

What if they... killed the shadow..?

* * *

**Ken's POV**

Ken and Koromaru ran, ran, and ran as fast as they could back to the entrance of this foreign world. They eventually did make it back to the entrance, panting and covered in sweat. "W-Wow... I haven't *huff* ran that fast since... I dunno..."

After a few minutes of cooling down, Ken looked around the place yet again, thinking of how they were supposed to get out now. Now that he thought about it, Amamiya was holding his phone when everything changed. Ken took out his phone and noticed that a strange app with an eye icon has been installed.

_Strange... I don't remember installing it._

Instead of deleting it, Ken opened the app to see a search history. All the history said was _Mementos_. 

_Mementos... is that what this place is called?_

He pressed on the tab and he heard a robotic voice emit from his phone. "Would you like to return to the real world?" Then there was an option of yes or no on his screen.

Ken looked over at Koromaru. "Shall we leave, Koromaru?" Koromaru looked back at Ken and nodded. Ken pressed the 'yes' and soon the world around the two began to change into the real world again.

Ken watched as the blood-like stuff on the walls disappear into nothing and he felt the atmosphere turn much more lighter. Soon enough, he could hear the busy noises coming from the busy people of Shibuya.

Ken then suddenly felt like someone dropped a whole stack of bricks on him. "Geez... I forgot how tiring going to shadow worlds are... and especially making new contracts with our Personas... let's go home, Koromaru."

Koromaru moved towards the hand Ken was holding his phone with and nugded it with his head. "Hmm, I'll call Mitsuru tomorrow after school. She's usually busy during this time of the day anyway." Ken yawned. "Sleep is calling me, Koromaru." 

Ken then started walking back to his new home and Koromaru soon followed him as well.

_To think we found what we were looking for on the first day._ **_They_ ** _would be so impressed...!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Did I just use concept art as Ken and Koromaru's Metaverse outfits. yes. 
> 
> From the beginning of writing this au, I knew I wanted Ken and Koromaru to have matching outfits and I had a really cool design and code names for the two too (and it was going to hold a lot of symbolism of their relationship through out the story), but then I noticed someone else used a similar concept as well :\ I went back into digging concepts for their designs and ended up with their concept art. It sounds ridiculous that dominatrix looking Ken is the one I chose, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to his character.


	5. Studying Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four chapters, it's finally the next day and Ken in very tired but that doesn't mean he gets a special pass to slack off! So he decides to study with Makoto, the Student Council President. (Did I mention she's also a Phantom thief?)

**7/12/2016, Tuesday**

_Man, how long did yesterday last? It feels like it took days... I guess that's what happens when you go through so much in one day. Does this mean my mission is complete? Not only did I find about the shadow readings, but I a_ _lso found out about_ _the Phantom Thieves of Hearts identities. I may have found what I was looking for, but now I want to look into the Phantom Thieves too..._

All of these thoughts were flying through Ken's head as he made his way towards Shujin. He also wondered what would have happened or what he would have been doing or thinking if he had not taken Koromaru on that walk, or if he had not met Amamiya.

Those thoughts were soon interrupted when he realized that tomorrow is the first day of the final exams, and Ken has barely had time to study thanks to yesterday's events. "Hm, I should hurry up so that I can study for a while before class starts..."

**After School**

Ken groaned as he slunk back in his chair when the bell rang. "...Why couldn't I move here earlier?"

Ken was pretty mentally drained from cramming everything in between classes. He even did more studying than eating during lunchtime. Is this what his Senpais had to go through?

"You look tired, Amada-kun. Are you alright?" The concerened voice of the student council president was heard from beside him. "I noticed how you were studying between classes. While it's nice to see you studying, it's better if you take a break every now and then."

Ken turned his head just enough to see Niijima's features clearly. She looked so different. Just yesterday in that other world she looked like she could break him in half in an instant, but here she looks like the typical goody two-shoes student council president that everyone knows and loves. Everyone that was present there at the moment looked like some... gangster group. It really made him think if the Phantom Thieves are in the right or wrong since Personas are the manifestation of their true selves.

"Um, Amada-kun, you're staring at me..." The embarrassed voice of Niijima broke Ken's chain of thoughts and he jolted up right in his chair.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah... I should probably take a break haha..." Ken awakrdly chuckled his embarrassment away. "A nice cup of coffee will probably do the trick."

Niijima seemed to beam at these words. "Coffee you say?"

"What about it?" Ken asked.

"Well, I asked Ren-kun if he wanted to have a study session with me at the library today, but he declined since he said he needed to check a friend of his to see if they were okay." Niijima started explaining. "My other friends are busy as well, so I was wondering if you want to study with me."

Ken wasn't expecting her to tell him all of this information, but he went with it nonetheless. "Ah, that sounds nice. Also, I met Amamiya-san yesterday while walking my dog. He does seem like a nice guy despite the rumors."

Niijima's eyes widened a bit for just a split second, catching his attention. She already knew that. Of course, Ken pretended that he didn't notice anything. "Anyways, I would be glad to study with you, Niijima-san."

"Oh, um... yes." Niijima smiled slightly. "Pack your things. I'm taking you to a nice place to study."

**Yongen Jaga Station**

Niijima had brought Ken to Yongen Jaga. A peaceful alley near the chaotic streets of Shibuya. They both had small conversations on the way there like favorite foods, academics, and Gekkoukan. You know, normal-friendly stuff. Not once did they mention about the Phantom Thieves or about the mystery behind Ken's transfer. Once they got there, Niijima led Ken towards a café nearby the station called Leblanc.

"A café?" There was a nice café in the Paulownia mall at Port Island from what Ken remembered. He only ever went there to drink coffee with friends though. He never thought of the idea of studying there suprisingly.

"Trust me. You will love it." Niijima said in a trustful tone while smiling at Ken. She pushed the door open and right after that, there was the noise of a bell ringing. The both of them stepped inside before the door could close, the scent of coffee beans hitting them right then and there. It took Ken five whole seconds to take in the sudden comforting emotions that started swirling inside of him.

"Wow... this place feels nice." Is all Ken could breath out.

"Feels nice? That's the first time I have ever heard that coming from a new customer." A deep voice came from middle aged man who appeared to be the owner of this place behind a long counter. "My name is Sojiro Sakura, the owner of this place, but just call me Boss."

_Spot on._

"Ah, is that so?" Ken smiled slightly at the old man. "Ken Amada."

Boss eyed the two curiosly. "Your uniforms... Are you two from Shujin? I know a group of kids who go there."

Niijima nodded. "I'm Makoto Niijima, the Student Council President there, and I have been invited here by Ren-kun and the others while you weren't here before. "

"Ah, so you're friends with them too. I hope you kids aren't up to any trouble. Well, I shouldn't worry too much because you _are_ the Student Council President."

"Oh, of course not." Niijima waved her hand. "I just met Amada-kun yesterday since he just transferred, and I decided to help him study for the exams tomorrow."

"So you brought him here to study? Well, I'm not complaning. The more customers I get, the better." Boss sighed and he then faced Ken. "Look, kid. This place has been getting even more shady with all that Phantom Thieves nonsense going about. Just stay away from dangerous people, places, and events, and you'll be fine by the time you leave."

Ken slowly nodded. He's never met such an owner that would talk so much to their customers, let alone give them advice, but he appreciated it. "Yeah, thank you."

"Anyways, now that introductions are over, let's go sit down and order already." Niijima gestured an empty booth that was right beside them.

Ken nodded again as he sat down in one side of the booth while Niijima sat down on the other side. Boss had already started walking towards them while they sat down to take their order. After taking their order, the two teenagers took out their supplies textbooks, notes, etc.

"Mind if I take a look at your notes? You might have written some things wrong." Niijima's gaze fell upon Ken's thick pack of notes.

"Go ahead." Ken nodded as he started to take out a pencil to write with.

Niijima pulled the notes towards her side of the table and then started reading them. "Wow, you sure do pay a lot attention in class. All of these notes are aqurate and organized."

"Ah, thank you. I've beem part of student council ever since middle school." Ken said as he opened a textbook.

"Is that so? Looking at your notes, I'm not suprised." Niijima smiled at the papers in front of her and then looked back at Ken. "Interested in joining student council? We're always open for students like you."

"Hmm~ I'll think about it..." Ken considered.

The two continued to discuss formulas, facts, and strategies before Sojiro came back to give them their coffee.

"Let's take a break here." Niijima suggested as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips. She blew the the steam that was emitting from the liquid before taking a sip. She then set cup back down on the table with a satisfied smile. "The coffee is even more delicious when made from Boss."

Ken followed Niijima's movements and took a sip of his black coffee before setting it down on the table. For being a simple black coffee, this was pretty damn good. "Wow, not even the coffee from the café I used to go to was this good."

"So you like your coffee black then? That's suprising." Niijima peered at Ken's cup.

"I used to drink a lot of coffee black when I was a lot younger, and I eventually got used to the bitterness. Plus, I've already drank enough milk." Ken said before gladly taking another swig of his coffee.

"And your parents would let you do that? Surely someone of a young age shouldn't be drinking coffee frequently or drink it at all."

_Parents..._

"Um, I didn't have a dad growing up, and my mom died when I was nine." Ken said as he turned away his head away from Niijima's face, and tried to force a small smile but it need up looking more sad then comforting. He didn't want to make the girl feel bad. After all, it wasn't her fault for assuming things. "I started drinking coffee when I was ten though."

There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to go on forever before Niijima spoke up. "Ah, I'm sorry, Amada-kun... I shouldn't be assuming things like that..."

"Oh, it's fine. You didn't know." Ken looked at her with a genuine forgiving look. "You should only be apologizing if you said that knowing that I don't have any parents."

It really was fine. It had already been almost nine years since his mother died and next year will ten. Ken was able to get over it as he matured into what he is today. Of course, there still is this feeling of gulit and sadness being shot through his heart every time someone mentions about it, or if the thought came in mind which happened frequently unfortunately.

Ken cleared his throat as he tried to find something to change the subject. His gaze wandered to Niijima's pencil case that had a very familiar design. "By the way, Niijima-san, is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case?"

Niijima's guilty expression went to a confused one and then to a suprised one. "Um, yes it is. How does someone like you know about Buchimaru-kun?"

"Buchimaru-kun merchandise was all the rage with the girls at school back in elementary." Ken recalled. "In fact, one of my Senpais gave me a limited edition Buchimaru-kun pencil case during that time, but I never got around to using it."

"What!?" Niijima's fists hit her sides, barely missing the table, making Ken jump slightly in his seat. "A limited edition Buchimaru-kun, and you never used it?"

The male brunette slowly nodded his head.

"And do you still have it?" Niijima's red eyes appeared to gleam in exciment. Ken suppressed a chuckle and then he felt a slight pang of jealousy. Jealous that she can be so open about liking such childish things.

Ken nodded again, but responded this time. "I remember packing it and unpacking it, but I don't remember where I left it though..."

Niijima sighed as she leaned back on the back of her seat. "If you knew you were never going to use it, why didn't you give it away to someone earlier?"

"Like I said before, it was given to me by one of my Senpais." Ken reminded her. "So it's special to me."

"Ah, I see." Niijima slightly nodded her head. "What is you're Senpai like?"

Ken smiled as he started thinking of his memories with SEES.

. _.._ _Aragaki-san..._ _Minato-san..._

No, he shouldn't be thinking about that. It would only bring his mood down. Besides, she asked him about one specific friend, not all of them. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the table. "Her name is Aegis. Aegis-san was um, a foreigner when I met her, so she didn't know how to fit in very well. She is very observant though. The reason why she bought me the Buchimaru-kun pencil case was because she took notice of how popular it was with elementary students."

"That's really sweet of her." Niijima smiled and leaned a little bit forward. "By the way, you said 'one of my Senpais'. How do you know many people older than you?"

Ken just smiled as he continued on. "When I was in fifth grade, I was moved to live in the Gekkoukan high school dorms due to my circumstances at the time. There I met a group of teenagers who are now my closest friends even though they're adults now."

"Oh, that's interesting." Niijima leaned back again. "You really are something, Amada-kun."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ken chuckled as he lifted up his cup of coffee to his lips again and took another sip. "Hm, I can't get enough if this coffee..."

Makoto did his same movements and set her coffee down on the table. "I agree. Anyways, should we get back to studying?"

_Hm, it's kind of unfair_ _that_ _I told her a lot_ _about_ _myself just know, but now that_ _I think_ _about it, I did find out about her actually being a_ _Phantom_ _Thief._

Ken nodded as he started to look over his new notes again, but was soon interrupted by the noise of the familiar jingle near the entrance.

Ken twisted his body and head to look at the frizzy-haired boy who came in. "Amamiya-san, we meet again."

It took a moment for Amamiya to respond to Ken's greeting and he walked towards their table. "Ah, good evening, Amada-Senpai. Just a little suprised to see you here with... oh! Hey, Makoto."

Niijima waved at Amamiya from her seat. "Hey, Ren-kun. I brought Amada-kun here to study since you were busy. And did you just say evening?"

Amamiya nodded as he took out his phone for the two to see the time. "I just left my friend a while ago and came here."

"Oh, then we should end our study session then." Ken said.

"You're right." Niijima nodded as she started to pack her things. "We should do this more often, Ken-kun. Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Eh? Sure, I don't mind, Makoto-san." Ken smiled upon hearing her call him by his first name. It made him feel um, nice? He doesn't know. It just feels nice to have a new friend but also weird because their a Phantom Thief.

"Can I join the fun too, Senpai?" Ren chimed in.

"Sure you can, Ren-san." Ken chuckled at his underclassmen.

The teenagers bid each other farewell, and Ken paid Boss and thanked him for the delicious coffee on the way out with Makoto. They walked in silence on the way to the station. When they got there, Ken turned to face the president.

"Hey, Makoto-san, can I have your phone number? You seem like an interesting person, and I would like to get to know you more."

_At this point it should be fine to ask for her phone number, right?_

Makoto looked up at the tall boy with a suprised, yet flattered look. "My phone number? Um, sure. I would also like to get to know you more, Ken-kun." She smiled at the brunette.

They both took out their phones and exchanged numbers as soon as the train arrived. The two quickly stepped inside while tucking their phones back in their pockets, and had small conversations about Koromaru (Makoto asked about him) until the train came to a stop.

"Well, this is my stop. See you tomorrow at school." Makoto waved Ken goodbye as she walked out the automatic doors. "Have a good night's rest, Ken-kun."

Ken grinned at her as she walked away. "Yeah, you too, Makoto-san."

The doors of the train slid shut, blocking Ken's view of his newfound friend, and soon the train started moving again.

* * *

Ken opened the door of his apartment and stepped inside before closing the door. He was about to call out to Koromaru, but it seems like he didn't have to as he heard the tapping of claws again the wooden floor nearing him. Soon enough, the Shiba Inu appeared running towards Ken and the dog happily jumped onto his friend.

"Ack! Koromaru!" Ken caught the dog just in time.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru clawed at Ken's chest.

"I know I know... Sorry for staying out too late, but it was important." Ken sighed as he rested his chin on top of Koromaru's head.

In response, Koromaru wiggled out of Ken's grasp and walked over to the pocket that he had his phone in and nudged it.

"Right, I have to tell Mitsuru-san about _it_." Ken looked down at his pocket and took out his phone. He looked at Mitsuru's contact while taking deep breaths, his heart pounding.

 _I can't hesitate..!_ _This_ _is my_ _duty_ _and my chance_ _to_ _prove_ _to_ ** _them_** _that I'm not an eleven year old anymore!_

Ken pressed the call button and waited for Mitsuru to answer. After a few moments of silence, she answered.

"Um, hello, Ken-kun?" A familiar soft voice was heard from the phone.

"Fuuka-san?"

"Uh, yes, it's me. I'm at Mitsuru-Senpai's office right now, and she left her phone here when she went to go get us some food. I noticed that you tried to call her, so I answered." Fuuka explained.

"Oh..." Ken chuckled. "How have you been, Fuuka-san?"

"I should actually be the one to ask you that. I haven't heard from you since you left."

"Well, I've been doing fine. I just got back into the apartment from studying with a Phantom Thief." Ken blunty said.

"....What?" Ken could hear the confusion in Fuuka's voice. "A Phantom Thief!? What are you talking about?"

"Which is what I wanted to talk to Mitsuru-san about. I already located where the shadow readings are coming from, and I learned that the Phantom Thieves are linked to them." Ken explained.

"You really did, Ken-kun!? Wow, that's amazing...! But when did you find out?"

"Yesterday after school. I was really tired from the events that happened to report my findings, so I waited for today to tell Mitsuru-san."

"Events?"

"I was taking Koromaru on a walk in Shibuya and I met an underclassmen there. I take it that Mitsuru-san already told you about this suspicious transfer student named Ren?"

"Yes, she told me about him... was it him?"

"Yep, so Koromaru and I followed him when he left. He met up with a group of other students there and they started discussing about strange topics. I even recorded the whole conversation. The transfer student took out his phone and soon the world around me started to become... distorted."

Ken heard a gasp coming from Fuuka.  
"Really!? So there's another world?"

"It seems so..." Ken sighed. "Koromaru and I explored the area and were able to summon our Personas and fight shadows lurking there."

"Ya..gishi....wh...re...u..oing?" Ken heard a muffled voice in the backround.

"Ah! Mitsuru-Senpai! Y-You're back!" Fuuka's panicked voice was heard. "You left your phone here and Ken-kun called, so I answered..."

There was a muffled sound again.

"Alright, I'll put it on speaker."

"What's the matter know, Amada?" Ken could finally hear Mitsuru's voice clearly.

"I located the shadow readings..." Ken breathed out.

"Already? This quick...?"

"He was telling me that he and Koro-chan followed the transfer student to this other world invested with shadows yesterday." Fuuka explained in short detail.

"So he was related to them after all. Great work, Amada. Do you know how to get back there?"

"I believe so. There's this app that mysteriously appeared on my phone when Koromaru and I got there. That app was able to bring us back to the normal world. From what I have gathered, the other world I went to is called _Memento_ s."

"I see... did you two happen to encounter anyone there?"

"Yes, we did. In fact, we encountered none other than the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."


	6. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken found the shadow nest. Mission accomplished. The End. Fin. Thank you for reading It's About Time.
> 
> SIKE
> 
> Mitsuru isn't done talking yet.

**Makoto's** **POV**

"I'm home." Is what Makoto says every time she got home. Even when her older sister was not present. It is something that Sae says every time she got home, and Makoto eventually started doing the same thing.

"You're back later than usual." Makoto jumped slightly at the voice of her sister who was sitting on the couch, her crimson eyes looking right back at Makoto's suprised ones. "Did something happen?"

"Sis, you're home." Makoto set her stuff down by the entrance and sat down on the couch with Sae. "And I just got back from studying with a friend."

"Can't you study by yourself? Sometimes people can be distracting."

"The person is a new transfer student at school, and since exams are tomorrow I invited them to study with me. They are very well educated though. We studied until we realized that it was evening already."

Sae eyed Makoto curiosly. "Is that so? Well, as long as you're keeping up with your studies, you will do fine tomorrow."

"I already ate dinner so I'm heading off to sleep. I have to attend another trial tomorrow morning. Good night." Sae said as she stood up and started walking towards her room.

Makoto stood up as well so that she could go eat dinner. "Good night, Sis."

As she was eating her dinner, Makoto thought of her day. She thought of what was reviewed in class, and her study session with Ken.

_Hm, I feel like I have overwhelmed him with questions, but I can't help myself. There's so_ _much_ _mystery surrounding him, and I wanted to see if I could get something out of him. Now that I think about it, I didn't talk about myself at all... Ah, I feel like I_ _violated_ _him yet I feel like he already knows me well._

Makoto shook her head as she stood up from her chair and put the dishes away before getting ready for bed.

_Deceased parents, lived with_ _people_ _older than them, was asked to transfer here... What are_ _you_ _, Ken?_

* * *

**Ken's POV**

"The Phantom Thieves..." Fuuka muttered to the phone.

"Did they say anything to you, Amada?" Mitusuru asked.

"Well, they had me on gunpoint. They were about to ask me questions when we all heard the Reaper." Ken explained.

Fuuka gasped, "G-Gunpoint and the Reaper is there too!?"

"Yes, and because of it Koromaru and I were able to escape them and leave."

"Was there anyone else you encountered?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, we found a girl... not just any girl but it seemed to be her shadow." Ken bit his lip. "... She was absolutely insane, but after defeating her and talking with the shadow she said that she will change and dissapeard into a sticky hairball..."

"At first I was going to say that it is similar to what the Investigation Team went through, but maybe that's not the case." Fuuka muttered.

"Do you know her name?"

"No, but she kept on going about 'her Ikesugi-kun' and she was wearing a Shujin uniform." Ken explained.

"Can you keep an eye out for her? You may have unintentionally done something to her." Mitsuru asked.

"Alright, I'll do just that."

"Say, Ken-kun, didn't you mention that you recorded a conversation the Phantom Thieves were having before they went into Mementos? Assuming that's what the place is called." Fuuka reminded Ken.

"Recording?"

"Oh, you're right!" Ken snapped his fingers.

_How_ _could_ _I forget such an important detail..._

"I'll send it to you two later, but the recording is just proof that the group I encountered are actually the Phantom Thieves."

"Ken-kun, aren't you worried? They could remember how you look like." Fuuka asked in a worriedly tone.

"I agree with Yamagishi. We don't know what the Phantom Thieves may do to you."

"Don't worry too much about that. For some reason, Koromaru and my clothes changed when we made new contracts with our Personas. We got masks as well that allowed us to summon our Personas using it. I'm assuming that's how they summon theirs as well."

"Made a new contract? Like when we got our new Personas?" Fuuka asked.

Ken shook his head, "No... it's complicated to explain it.."

"We will discuss your Personas another time, but now we have another problem; what the Phantom Thieves are doing in Mementos. Are they using it for good or bad?" Mitsuru asked the two.

"...What do you think, Ken-kun?" Fuuka asked Ken.

Ken thought for a moment. In Mementos, the Phantom Thieves had him on gunpoint and looked very violent, but Ren and Makoto who are both Phantom Thieves seem like very nice people? Heck, he even got Makoto's phone number. Ren seemed like a good person as well. He rembered when Makoto told him about how he went to help a friend who recently went through troubles.

"...I'm still deciding... I've acquainted with two members of the group and they seem like genuine nice people. I even just got back from studying with one of them. But at Mementos, they... they looked really serious about hurting me and they couldn't even see my face!"

"No wonder you said you just came back from studying with a Phantom Thief." Fuuka muttered.

"....Give me a moment.." Mitsuru said and then there was a long silent pause filled with suspence. "Amada, can you handle another mission?"

"Depends on what type of mission you're talking about."

"Amada, I'm asking you if you can spy on the Phantom Thieves by being one of them."

"Eh?"

Ken fought back the urge to gasp and let Fuuka do it instead.

"B-But Mitsuru-Senpai! We still don't know the Phantom Thieves true intentions!"

"Which is why I want Amada to become one. Temporarily of course. I wouldn't want him to get into any trouble." Mitsuru said, "So, Amada, are you willing to partake in this mission?"

"Can I keep Koromaru?" Ken looked down at the dog who has been listening to the conversation this whole time.

Mitsuru chuckled, "Of course."

"Then you can count on the both of us!" Ken cheered while Koromaru barked along.

"Excellent. It is very impressive that you already found the location of the shadow readings on your first day, so now I have high expectations, Amada. Understood?"

"Yes, Mitsuru-san." Ken nodded to the non-present Mitsuru.

"Alright, then send us the recording you took and get some rest. I heard you start exams tomorrow. You may be on a mission, but I still expect you to keep your grades up." Mitsuru reminded Ken.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good night, Ken-kun! Good luck on your exams!" Fuuka said.

"Good night, Amada." Mitsuru said.

"Thanks, good night you two." Ken yawned and Koromaru barked the two women good night.

The long call finally ended and Ken sent the audio recording of what the Phantom Thieves were saying before going into Mementos to Mitsuru and Fuuka like he promised. He then started getting ready for bed since everyone had been nagging him about it and because he really did need some sleep. The day before he was up all night thinking about the other world despite how tired he was.

_I want to think about how to approach_ _and_ _join the Phantom Thieves, but then it will keep me up all night. Hmm..._ _what_ _to think about..._

Koromaru then jumped onto the bed the brunette was tucked in and layed down on his legs.

"Koromaru, my legs are gonna get numb..." Ken whined and then he readjusted himself in bed so that the both of them could be comfortable.

"Alright. Good Night, Koromaru." Ken ran his hand through the old dog's white hair.

Koromaru yawned and rested his head on his paws and soon he was asleep.

Ken yawned as well after Koromaru and rested his head on his pillow.

 _I'll think about a plan later._ _I_ _deserve_ _this little break._

And soon Ken's heavy eyelids closed shut and the boy fell asleep.

**7/13/2016**

**Wednesday** **, First Day Of Exams**

"Did you sleep well last night, Ken-kun?" Makoto asked him on the morning of the first day of exams. They were already seated at their desks, and just chatting before exams start.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ken sighed at the question. This morning he even got a call from Fuuka asking him if he slept well and also asking for the identities of the Phantom Thieves. He was only able to give him two full names though which were Makoto's and Ren's.

"Well, did you?" Makoto kept on prying.

"Yeah, I did." Ken finally answered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh," Makoto nodded her head.

Soon, their teacher entered the classroom and started the first day of exams.

**7/14/2016**

**Thursday** **,** **Second** **Day of Exams**  
**Makoto's POV**

Instead of talking with Ken, Makoto talked to Eiko... in which she started to feel flustered when all Eiko talked about was Ken this and Ken that.

"Man, I still can't believe ya got his phone number Makoto-chan!" Eiko exclaimed in which she earned a frustrated sigh from the brunette who was pinching the bridge of her nose, obviously annoyed by the conversations' topic. "Ya know, Prez, a lot of girls are dying to get his digits."

"Dying?" Makoto looked up at Eiko, her crimson eyes widening.

"It's just a joke..."

"You shouldn't joke about people dying," Makoto frowned.

"Whatever, so are the two of you dating? Don't tell me your cheating on that Amamiya-guy!"

"Oh my goodness, Eiko, no..." Makoto groaned into her hands that were covering her face in embarrassment.

**7/15/2016**

**Friday, Third Day of Exams**  
**Ken's** **POV**

"Hey, Ken-kun!" A group of girls approached Ken's desk.

"Oh, good morning, ladies..." Ken slightly waved at them earning a soft "kya~!" from the back of the group.

"S-say, Amada-kun, are you planning on joining any clubs?" A timid looking girl from the group asked.

"Sorry, I'm not planning on going any school clubs this year, but I do plan on joining something outside of school." Ken gave the girls an apologetic smile earning some disappointed and awe struck sighs from the group.

"Ohoho, what exactly are you planning on joining, Ken-kun?" A familiar red-eyed girl from besides him turned.

_Now Makotos' joining the conversation?_

"And why would you be interested in what he joins, Niijima-san?"

"As the student council president, it's my duty to make sure he's not up to any funny business." Makoto explained.

"But look at him, he could do no wrong..." A girl sighed.

"...Never judge a book by it's cover. You never know that I might just be planning on joining the Phantom Thieves!" Ken chuckled (ever so slightly dropping hints at Makoto) while scratching the back his neck and the girls giggled along.

"You're so funny, Amada-kun!"

And at that moment, their homeroom teacher entered the room and settled everyone down for the third day of exams.

**7/16/2016**

**Saturday, Before after taking the Exams**

Ken was making his way to his class when he passed by the mention of "Ikesugi-kun!" coming from the conversation between a boy and girl.

He turned and sure enough it was the same girl he fought in Mementos and she looked nervous as _hell._

"U-Um, Ikesugi-kun, I-I um... want to g-get to know y-you more! Ahaha...." The girl frantically waved her hands.

"So, you want to be friends." Ikesugi smiled. "I don't mind."

The girl's eyes lit up, "Uh, yes! I want to be your friend!"

Ken couldn't help but stare at the two. He wondered what the girl had done to get targeted by the Phantom Thieves in the first place.

Wait a second.... did she have a _change of heart? Did Koromaru and Ken change the heart of a_ _random_ _person???_

He started at the two in shock but immediately walked away, not wanting to get caught staring.

_Is_ _that_ _what the Phantom Thieves_ _do_ _? If so..._ _They_ _may not be so bad.._

**After School**  
**Makoto's POV**

_Ugh, I can't believe what Ken said yesterday about joining the Phantom_ _Thieves_ _get to me... I barely got any_ _sleep._

Makoto had her head down and her eyes closed.

_Maybe some sleep_ _before_ _I leave_ _won't_ _hurt..._

After a few minutes of snoozing, the brunette felt light taps on her left shoulder and she lifted her head up to glare at the person who dared to wake up the queen.

"What." Makoto said through gritted teeth.

"Woah... okay, I just didn't expect you out of all people to be sleeping at this time of the day." Ken lifted his hands to his chest as if to protect himself.

"Sorry, it's just that _someon_ e said something that kept me up last night."

"Sorry about about that... want to talk about it? Everybody left the classroom already."

"What do you mean?" Makoto arched an eyebrow, confused at her friend's words.

"Oh, y'know, about me joining the Phantom Thieves." Ken casually said.

_?? H_ _e can't be serious..._

"Oh, I am being serious about this, Makoto-san." The brunette said as if he read her mind. He took out his phone and showed her a audio recording labeled as 'proof'

At this point she could hear her own heart hammering as he leaned a little closer.

"Or should I say, Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Finally! All chapters as of Oct 15th 2018 have been edited! Look forward for chapter seven soon! Again, I apologize for not updating in months.


	7. Asking To Be A Phantom Thief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up to this point, the PTs worked hard for their titles as PTs. What happens when someone like Ken asks them if he and dog can join their cool squad too. Also. Yukatas and a beefy officer.

**Ren's POV**

The raven-haired boy and the rest of his friends met up at the Ginza accessway and chatted about the exams and of how glad they were it was over, but someone was missing...

"Makoto isn't here yet?" Ann said as she leaned against the railing. "...That's strange."

"Maybe she's busy doin' Student Council stuff." Ryuji said.

Ren shook his head, "According to Makoto herself, there is nothing for the Student Council to do on exam days."

"Do you think someone held her back?" Yusuke asked.

Ren thought about it for a second, "Well, she has been hanging out with Amada-Senpai lately."

"Him again? Sheesh, all the girls in my class have been droolin' over him even though he's a year above us." Ryuji sighed as he squated and sat down on the floor, already tired of waiting.

"Well, he is pretty charming. Kind of like those mysterious characters on TV." Ann twirled a strand of her blond hair around her index finger.

Ryuji sighed again at the 'charming' part.

"Wasn't he the one we thought was being forcefully ordered by Mitsuru Kirijo?"

Ren nodded, "It shouldn't take her that long to interrogate him, but for now let's plan our next party for succeeding changing Kaneshiro's heart and Makoto's welcoming."

Ryuji grinned and stood up again, "Now we're talkin'! How about we go see the fireworks this weekend?"

"Well, that was quick of you but I'm not suprised." Morgana stretched on top of the railing.

"I think that's a great idea." Ren lightly smiled. "Let's tell Makoto later, but let's disband for now-"

"Wait! I'm here!" A familiar voice reached Ren's ears among the crowd of people.

The group of thieves turned towards the source and spotted none other than Makoto walking towards them with a tall male right behind her.

Yusuke made a noise that sounded like both a cough and a sigh, and Ann quickly fixed one of her pigtails. Strange, Ren never thought that Ann would be the type to fix her already good looks when she sees someone.

"Makoto, why are you here late and what's the transfer student doing here?" Ann fixed her posture.

"It's important... he.. he knows." Makoto sighed.

The group was silent until Ryuji opened his loud mouth.

"You're tellin' me that he knows we're the Pha-"

"I think we should discuss this somewhere else with less people. Besides, there's someone at home that I can't leave alone for too long." Ken spoke up.

_Thank you..._

"... So you know what we are, Senpai?" Ren's dark grey eyes look straight at Ken's brown ones.

Everyone looked at Ken as he nodded. He then sighed and awkardly scrachted the back of his neck, "You guys are really loud you know? You should discuss these kinds of topics in a private area where there are less chances of people listening in like I did."

Everyone but Makoto seemed to be in shock.

It was Yusuke's turn to speak up, "So, where do you suggest we should discuss this?"

_Leblanc..._

"Let's go talk at my place. It's only me and my dog." Ken said.

"Oh yeah, you can't leave your dog alone right?" Ryuji sighed, cleary not wanting to go.

"Exactly, it's not far from here. I'll treat you guys to some tea," Ken smiled, "Koromaru likes meeting new people and loves all the attention he gets."

Morgana "tched" under his breath earning a slight worried glance from Ken.

"Okay, lead the way." Ren put Morgana back in his bag, "Let's go guys."

Everyone slowly nodded and started following Ken towards his apartment complex. They walked in an uncomfortable silence, just thinking about talking just made them feel more awkard. Well, that's just what Ren felt like the rest of the group felt like.

**Ken's Apartment**  
**Ken's POV**

The group of teenagers finally reached Ken's apartment complex which may he add is a very expensive place to live in.

Ken pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. He welcomed the group inside and asked them to take off their shoes.

While doing that, the group gawked at his place.

"Amada-Senpai, you live the luxurious lifestyle, huh?" Ann glanced over at the balcony that came with the apartment.

"Eh, not really. I used to live in the high-school dorms back in Iwaitodai but my 'guardian' is well off though." Ken shrugged his shoulders, "You guys can go make yourselves at home. I'll go prepare some tea for you all."

Even though Ken was trying to make this a comfortable visit, the group of thieves still looked awkard.

"I'll help you prepare the tea, Ken." Makoto stood up from his couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, okay.." Ken nodded and followed Makoto. Ken wasn't exactly the tea type of person and the only coffee he knows how to make is black coffee.

_That's weird, Koromaru should have already been out by now..._

As if on cue Ken felt a huge weight on the back of his legs that almost caused him to loose balance and fall. _Almost._

"W-woah, Koromaru!" Ken stumbled over his words just like his feet stumbled, "I was just wondering what you were doing."

Koromaru barked earning plenty of awed eyes suddenly glued onto him. Ken bent down to pet the dog.

"Go say hi to them while I make tea with Makoto-san, okay?"

Koromaru seemed to nod and ran over to the group that were sitting down.

Ken turned around to walk back to the kitchen before hearing Ann's squeals and cooes and Morgana's hissing. He chuckled and finally walked into the kitchen.

"Koro-chan looks even more adorable in person than in pictures." Makoto smiled at him. That's right, Ken has shown and sent Makoto some pictures of Koromaru before.

Ken smiled back, "He sure is, now let's actually make some tea."

After boiling the water, pouring it into cups and placing the tea bags, the two brought a tray to the coffee table and finally sat down with the others. Koromaru was already resting his head on Ann's lap which earned what seemed like a glare from Morgana. Ken bit back a laugh and focused on his tea instead.

"So, how did you find out...?" Ren asked.

"On the day I first met you, Koromaru and I followed you to the Ginza accessway. Then all of you started talking about changing hearts about these different people. I also heard that you guys were planning on targeting Mitsuru-san." Ken explained as he crossed his arms.

"But why did you follow him? What's up with that Mitsuru?" Ryuji questioned.

"I followed him because he was the main suspect of a cause that Mitsuru-san is looking in to. Like you guys already guessed before, the Mitsuru I'm talking about is Mitsuru Kirijo and I've known her ever since she was just a high school student."

"Is she one your Senpais that you met at the dorm?" Makoto asked, "No wonder you live in a place like this."

"Yes, she is and she really didn't force me to move here. She doesn't even want me to do this..."

"What? But you always seem so I dunno, panicked when she's mentioned.." Makoto just seemed to be getting more confused by the minute.

"Mitsuru-san has always been really strict... so I try my hardest not to disappoint her. She gave away her childhood and doesn't want me to do the same either by doing this, but I promised her that I will be back to help them someday if they needed me, and the time has come..." Ken whispered the last part. "...But that's just how I feel about this whole thing really. I also want to tell you guys that I know that you're Persona users."

"F-For real!?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"If you know about us being Persona users then I'm guessing you're one as well?" Yusuke asked.

Ken nodded, "Koromaru and I have been Persona users for a long time. The real reason I moved to the high school dorms when I was just ten years old was because of my ability."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Koro-chan can use a Persona too!?"

"Holy shit man, ten?? You really _are_ a Senpai."

"Anyone with a heart can. Even children with strong beliefs can." Ken responded firmly. "Altough, I'm not too proud of the reason I was able to summon my Persona."

Koromaru whimpered at the last sentence.

"So the Metaverse has been around for years?" Ann asked as she continued to pet Koromaru.

"I don't know, there has been other shadow infested realities before. The one I experienced was a time called the Dark Hour. Everyday there was a time between the end and start of a day." Ken explained, "When the Dark Hour starts the sky and moon became green, all liquids were just pools of blood, and everyone who didn't function during the Dark Hour turned into coffins. People that do function either have an ability like us or were succumbed to Shadows which they eventually developed apathy syndrome."

"Hmm, I remember apathy syndrome being shown on the news. I remember being so scared of getting it." Ann winced at the thought.

"You were probably still living in America when it happened though..." Ryuji grumbled.

"Now when did you find out we were Persona users?" Ren asked.

"Ahaa... the same day I found out you were the Phantom Thieves. Koromaru and I were accidentally transported to Mementos. I got confused when our clothes changed..." Ken then regretted saying that last part as he knew what was going to come next.

"So you were that dominatrix looking guy? Or what _is_ a male domimatrix called? Do they even exist-" Ryuji started asking emberassing questions before getting his arm smacked by Ann.

"Ryuji!"

Ken fiddled with one of the napkins he brought to the coffee table and his cheeks redened.

 _Why couldn't you just say orange or red mask?_ _Even_ _calling_ _me latex wearing weirdo would have_ _been_ _better!_

"So I'm guessing the other Persona user I sensed was the dog." Morgana said?

 _wait what!?? Well.._ _I_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _suprised.._

Ken held back a gasp, "I knew it... You _can_ talk!"

"And? Do you have any connections with someone with a black mask?" Morgana asked.

It took a few seconds for Ken to adjust to being able to hear the strange cat speak, "Koromaru has a black mask. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, some asshole who has a black mask has been causin' some messed up shit to happen. Usin' the Metaverse for his own good." Ryuji explained.

"I don't think a dog like Koro-chan would be able to do that, plus wouldn't Madarame and Kaneshiro have said that the black mask is a dog?" Ann pointed out.

"...Someone whose been causing trouble in the Metaverse, hm?" Ken now thought of a perfect cover up story.

"Something wrong, Senpai?" Ryuji looked at him with concern.

"Does it have to do with what Kirijo-san requested? What did she ask you to do anyways?" Makoto asked.

Ken bent down slightly to rest his elbows on his knees. Great way to convince people that you're serious. "For a long time, my Senpais and I have been living peaceful lives after everything that happened in Iwatodai. The recent mental shutdowns worried us that shadows were being widely active again and since I am the only one available to investigate this kind of thing, they asked me to."

Yusuke looked at Ken with sympathetic eyes, "Is that why Kirijo was hesitant to ask you?"

Ken nodded. "We want to find out who or what is causing all of this to happen and put an end to it, so please..."

Ken looked at everyone with a sincere look, "Can you let Koromaru and I help the Phantom Thieves find this black mask and find the one whose at fault for the mental shutdowns?"

The whole group looked at each other before turning to Ren, who Ken assumes to be the leader. Ren rested his chin on his bended fingers.

"I don't see why not." Ren smiled.

"You're really letting _him_ into the group?" Morgana said in acrimony.

"He has years of experience and put away his peaceful life to help others. He also just recently moved to Tokyo so he couldn't have been causing mental shutdowns." Ren explained while roughly petting Morgana.

They bought the story he made up. Good.

Morgana hissed, "Don't touch me!"

Ken smirked at Morgana, "Well, aren't you a cranky one?"

Ann smiled at Ken, "We look forward to working with you, Amada-Senpai! My name is Ann Takamaki by the way, a second year at Shujin."

"Ryuji Sakamoto, also a second. We'll help ya, Senpai."

"My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I'm a second year at Kosei High. Are you perhaps willing to be a model for my next art piece?" Kitagawa put his fingers together in a frame and examined Ken's face. "Your features are very handsome yet childlike, making you look more feminine. It's very fascinating to look at and I want to capture it."

Did he just say he had a baby-face?

"Um... sur-"

"Nooooo! Don't do it, Amada-Senpai!! He's gonna paint you nude!!!" Takamaki pleaded.

"While I would like to paint a nude piece, all I wish is to capture is his facial features." Kitagawa frowned.

The group continued to chat about nonsense while enjoying their tea to point the point they almost forgot what they were there to discuss in the first place.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Ren paused and took a gun out of his bag?? Actually, it was Ken's evoker. Ren held it out to Ken. "Is this yours?"

"My evoker! I was going to go back for it but we ran into you guys." Ken took the evoker from Ren and examined it before holding it close.

"Evoker? I don't think I've heard of a gun like that." Makoto mumbled.

"It's not a gun. You see, the way my Senpais and I summon our Personas is by comitting false suicide by shooting ourselves with it, but Koromaru and I made a new contract with our Personas in Mementos, so now we're able to use a mask."

"Shit, that's dark... and you were only ten years old?"

Ken looked to the side, "... It was a dark time for me. I was thinking straight but in the wrong way. If it weren't for my Senpais I would've..."

Ken couldn't finish the sentence. Just thinking of how he used to be made him feel so ashamed.

"Ken..." oh yeah, Makoto is the only one who knows about what happened to his mom.

"But that's all in the past, I've changed, and that's all that matters. We gotta live in the present and think about the future." Ken said mostly to himself remembering what Kala-Nemi said.

y _ou almost lost yourself in the past_

Kitagawa nodded, "So what does 'S.E.E.S.' stand for?"

Ken's mind froze. If he told them what it meant he'll be screwed so he simply just said, "I forgot. After everything that happened we all went our separate ways and continued our lives as normal people. Not as a former team of an organization."

Okay, so they may not buy this story but it's the best Ken could think of on the spot.

"That's pretty understandable, you must have gone through a lot during that time to want to forget it." Takamaki frowned.

"I'm not going to forget what happened. It's important that I don't. I just don't want the past be my primary concern anymore."

Everyone nodded, understanding his situation. He was already starting to feel that they trusted him which felt nice. It also felt nice that people his age finally understood how he felt. Just a little.

"Anyways, Senpai, do you know girl named Yumeno Mogami?" Ren asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"She was a cyberstalking lovesick girl who kept on saying creepy things in her blog about Ikesugi-kun. We planned to change her heart but we couldn't find her anywhere in Mementos. She seems to be doing fine now though." Makoto explained.

"Oh, god... That's what she did to get targeted? I've been wondering why..."

"So you _did_ run into her shadow..." Morgana muttered.

Ken nodded. "I was losing to her at first but then Koromaru protected me and I was able to reawaken my Persona. After defeating her and talking to her shadow she disappeared into a sticky hairball...?"

"You're such a loyal dog aren't you, Koro-chan? Whose a good boy who defeated a shadow? Yes! That's you isn't it?" Ann cooed Koromaru. Koromaru didn't seem to mind. Strange that Koromaru didn't feel the same way when Kanji cooed at him. Oh, Koromaru- nooooo-

"You must have unintentionally changed her heart. You're a natural Phantom Thief." Makoto smiled.

"Um, explain how you guys change the hearts of people?" Ken asked the question he's been wanting to know the answer to for like _ever._

The group explained how the whole looking into someone's palace and securing a treasure route and then sending a calling card to steal the treasure the next day. They explained that they have to force the shadow to go back and change instead of actually getting rid of it as it cuts the actual person from all desires, leading them to a mental shutdown which can then lead to death. With that explanation, they explained to Ken that the _Metaverse_ expanded beyond Mementos and that Mementos was just a shared palace of the public while there are individual palaces for _really_ messed up people like their past big targets.

"I see... it all makes sense now.." Ken muttered. "No wonder you guys haven't been caught yet, or maybe you wouldn't have been caught by me if you guys didn't decide to have your meetings in _public._ "

"Well, sorry 'bout that. Want to have them here then?"

"Yes."

**Monday,** **7/18/2019**

Ken received a package from Mitsuru as a reward for his hard work which had a very nice white and orange-striped yukata with a red sash. He remembered hearing people talking about the fireworks festival that's being held tonight and Sakamoto was very enthusiastic about it. He liked the idea of going, he really likes fireworks, but it'd be sad and awkward if he went there by himself. These kinds of things were meant to be spent with friends and he doesn't think he's close enough to go with the group.

Despite all that he still changed into the Yukata. Now that he thought about it, it's been years since he's worn one... He had to look up how to tie the sash.

He walked in front of a mirror and examined himself. The Yukata looked natural on him and is very comfy to move in. 

_I guess_ _that's_ _what to expect from Mituru-san..._

He decided to take it off but his phone started to vibrate, signaling that someone messaged him. Ken picked up his phone and read a message Makoto sent him.

**Makoto:** _Hey, Ken, would you like to attend the fireworks festival with the me rest and I? Everyone else is okay with it._

Speak of the devil. Ken didn't have anything else to do and Koromaru has decided to go to bed early so he decided why not?

**You:** _Sure,_ _I'll_ _be there._

**Makoto:** _Great we're all meeting_ _at the_ _Ginza Line Gate._

Ken was about to change again but he might as well just go as he is with his Yukata on.

**Evening**  
**PT's** **POV**

"I still don't get why you invited him, Makoto. Not that he's a bad guy or anything it's just that isn't this too soon?" Ryuji asked while he and the rest of the group waited for Amada to arrive.

"This _is_ my welcoming party, is it not? So I decided to invite him." Makoto arched her brow.

Ryuji sighed, "But ain't this also _our_ celebration party?"

The two continued bickering and Ryuji eventually gave up before Amada arrived with a Yukata on.

Ann was wide-eyed as she started at the designer Yukata Ken was wearing. The Yukata looked simple but Ann knew at first glance what it was. "Amada-Senpai, do you realize how much that Yukata costs?"

He lifted his arms to look at the sleeves and then shrugged, "I assumed so because Mitsuru-san gave it to me."

Now Ryuji gawked at Ken, "Luckyyyy."

"We're glad you could make it, Senpai. The fireworks start soon so we should look for a spot." Ren smiled.

Ken smiled back, "Yeah, we should."

"Ken!"

The group turned behind them to see a toned police officer walking towards them.

Now it was Ken's turn to turn wide-eyed, "A-Akihiko-san!? What are you doing here?"

The man grinned, "Well, there _is_ a big event going on so I'm on patrol. But man, I haven't seen you since your middle school graduation. You got super tall... all that milk you took from the fridge and drank was worth the hassle of having to buy a new carton every _three days_."

Ken blushed in embarrassment, "Is that all you wanted to say to me after all these years? To re-open my wounds?"

The man simply nodded.

Ryuji snorted. Just imagining his tall, handsome, and cool Senpai as tiny scrawny boy who drank milk to get taller was the best thing he's heard all day.

The officer turned to the group, "Are you kids friends with him?"

Makoto nodded, "Yes, we invited him to the festival. Are you a Senpai of his?"

The man nodded, "I'm officer Akihiko Sanada and I'm Ken's guardian."

Ken frowned, "Since when?"

"Since Mitsuru and I started dating."

"That's not how it works- wait WHAT!?" Ken sighed but then snapped his head back up.

"Everybody knows."

"No one told me!"

"Well, we are and that's final."

"Dating her still doesn't make you my guardian."

"But I _should_ _,_ I live in Tokyo after all."

Ken sighed and looked at the group before looking back at officer Sanada, "Anyways, it's great to see you again Akihiko-san, but we really have to go find good spots for the fireworks."

Officer Sanada gave Ken a small grin and ruffled his hair, "I'm glad that you're enjoying this." And then he turned back to the group, "Make sure to take care of him when I'm not around."

Ken's cheeks flushed red again as he pushed officer Sanada's hand away from I'm him, "Stop treating me like a child, Akihiko-san!"

Now Ann giggled at his whiny responses earning a "Stop laughing!"

Officer Sanada chuckled, "All right, all right. I'll be going now. Take care and remember to train everyday."

And with a wave he was off back to his duty. Ken sighed but still smiled as he watched his Senpai leave.

"That was an amusing reniuon. I was just barely able to capture the connection between a Kohai and a Senpai. Anyways, shall we get going?" Yusuke said as he put his sketchbook away.

Everyone sighed at Yusuke and nodded before they hurried to find spots.

* * *

The group could barely see the fireworks but could hear the booms expand throughout the city and soon enough, several drops of water started hitting the ground.

_Great._

They stood under a small roof of a convience store as the the ones who were wearing Yukatas drained the water from them.

Ken sighed, "Mitsuru's going to punish me for this..."

Ann sighed along, "Can relate..."

"Can't relate." Ryuji muttered earning eye daggers from the two.

Just then a girl who caught the attention of the group was escorted to a black car.

"Well, she's got a ride." Ryuji muttered.

Ken tilted his head, "I feel like I've seen her before..."

Makoto nodded, "That's what I was thinking too."

"Then she's probably a third year at school." Ren said.

They all nodded and hurried inside the conviniece store to talk about what happened just now.

"I was really looking forward to seeing the fireworks..." Ken sighed. "At least I got to see Akihiko-san."

"Hey, Amada-Senpai, is officer Sanada also a Persona user...?" Ann said in a hushed tone.

Ken didn't answer her question and he didn't have to. They already know that officer Sanada is one, it's just not the right place and time to discuss this topic.

"Aaaanyways, I really want us to do something flashy. Ain't all super heroes flashy?" Ryuji changed the conversation's topic.

"They may be, but it doesn't fit with our sitiuation." Yusuke said.

"And not all heroes are flashy, Sakamoto-san." Ken frowned.

Ryuji groaned. "Can you not be so polite? Just call me Ryuji."

"All right, _Ryuji-san._ "

" _Dude._ "

**Ken's** **Apartment**

**Ken's** **POV**

Ken got home pretty disappointed at how things turned out, took a shower, and put dry clothes on. Koromaru was already on his bed sound asleep. Ken layed next to him, turned on the TV and lowered the volume to not wake Koromaru up, but he still woke up.

"Sorry to wake you up, Koromaru. I should've gone to the living room instead."

Koromaru yawned, he didn't seem to mind.

"To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are true executes of justice. However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as out own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will elimimate evil."

A soft chill went down his spine as he heard newscaster report the news of Medjed threatening the Phantom Thieves.

Koromaru whined too.

Goro Akechi, the upcoming second ' _detective_ _prince'_ appeared on camera. He went off about how both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves held an  "egoistic justice" to which Ken didn't know how to react to. Of course he disagreed to it, the Phantom Thieves are nice group of young people wanting to change the world to make it a better place and there isn't anything egoistic about that at all. But he can't be sure yet, after all they could be deceiving him like Ikustki did for a whole damn year.

Akechi did bring up a good point though, saying that more people problematic people may appear because of the influence in which the Phantom Thieves _could_ face a crime.

Akechi is an intelligent young man ( _kinda)_ deserving of the title of the second detective prince but Ken always wondered why he is always so active in social media unlike Naoto. The first and possibly only time Naoto was on TV willingly was so that she could find clues of Yaso Inaba's murders and disappearances which was great plan, but Akechi???

Is it all for the attention and satisfaction? He always does seem to be enjoying his interviews while he should really be helping investigate crimes like the mental shutdowns.

_If he actually_ _did_ _get his work done then I would not be as bothered._

Ken turned off the TV and tucked himself in bed and fell asleep. Today was yet another tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally posted a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Into the Pyramid Of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious sweet girl on the roof makes way into Ken's friend list
> 
> Ken isn't mentally prepared for Futaba's suicidal thoughts and the shit she's been through
> 
> And robo-mom

  **July 19th, 2016**

The exam scores have finally been posted in the morning and students formed a big group to look at them.

"Woah, Amada-kun was so close to beating Niijima-san!" 

"Damn, he's smart too..." A male student sighed.

Ken looked at the scores over the heads of his classmates and sure enough Ken's name and score was right below Makoto's.

"It seems like I have found my rival." Ken turned his head to see Makoto next to him also looking at their score.

"Same goes for me. There wasn't much competition back in Gekkoukan. If I had studied a little more then I could have beaten you." Ken smirked at Makoto.

"Oh, really?" Makoto smirked back as if to challenge him. "It's on then."

The two chuckled and walked to class together.

* * *

 

Ken and Makoto were enjoying their meals while chatting about trivial things when their teacher approached them.

"Sorry to bother while you're eating but can you two give these papers to the faculty office and class room 1-C?"

The two agreed to go separate ways, Makoto taking the papers to the faculty office while Ken took them to class 1-C.

After exiting class 1-C Ken noticed a girl with a top that stood out from the rest of the students at Shujin- and no it wasn't Takamaki. It was that girl from the fireworks festival and she was heading towards the roof. Ken noticed before that the roof is off limits so he followed her.

He slipped into the roof right before the door closed shut behind them. The girl sighed and took a deep breath and breathed out slowly.

Ken didn't want to speak, but he cant just stand there like a creep. "The roof is off limits, you know?" Ken broke the silence.

The girl jumped slightly in suprise and turned to face Ken. She has short fluffy hair that fell on each side of her head and she has a kind look to her that reminded him of Fuuka.

"O-Oh, hello! I actually have permission from the school to come up here. Don't worry about me, I'm not planning on doing anything dangerous." 

"Dangerous?" Ken tilted his head.

"Don't you remember? A second year tried to commit suicide earlier this year by jumping off the roof. Since then the roof has been off limits."

Oh, now Ken remembers about Shiho Suzui, who was a victim of Kamoshida's abuse. He knew she tried to commit suicide but not _how._ It was strange to be standing in a place where such event took place.

"I'm actually new here so I didn't know about it..."

"Oh, no wonder you didn't look familiar." The girl hummed. "Are you perhaps the new transfer student?"

Ken nodded, "I'm Ken Amada."

The girl smiled, "My name is Haru Okumura."

"Okumura?"

"Is there something wrong?" Okumura took a sharp breath.

Ken shook his head, "No, the name just sounds familiar."

Okumura breathed out slowly. 

Ken arched an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"Oh, I just thought you were going to say something else..."

Ken nodded and then looked around. "So what brings you up here? You don't seem to have your lunch with you."

"I tend the school's garden and I take plants up here sometimes. I just came up here to check on them." Okumura seemed to beam a little as she gestured towards boxes filled with dirt, the plants were barely sprouting.

"That must be a nice hobby to have."

Okumura nodded. "It's very peaceful and relaxing. If you ever feel stressed about anything, I suggest you try it."

Ken smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Well, it was nice meeting you, Okumura-san. I'll see you some other time."

Okumura smiled back, "I look forward to it. Good bye, Amada-kun."

With a wave Ken left the roof and walked back to his classroom where Makoto has been waiting for him for a few minutes.

"What took you so long? It shouldn't take so long to drop off some papers."

"I saw a student heading up to the roof and I followed them. She says she has permission to be up there though."

"Is that so? What was she doing?"

"Gardening, her name is Haru Okumura."

"Okumura?"

"It sounds familiar, right?"

Makoto nodded, "Okumura foods the company that owns Big Bang Burger. Do you think she's related to it?"

Ken shrugged, "Maybe."

"We should check on her every now and then even if she does have permission."

Ken nodded in agreement, but even if Makoto had not suggested checking on Okumura, he would have still done it himself. 

"Hey, Ken, I was wondering if you wanted to be part of Student Council."

"Hmm..." Ken hummed. He doesn't think he'll be part of Student Council this year because of what he's doing. He tapped his fingers on his desk, "I'll think about it..."

"Alright, but we're always open to recruiting new members." 

**July 24th, 2016**

For the past five days the group have investigated Alibaba, a hacker who knows their identities. This worried Ken _and_ Mitsuru. But in the end the whole Medjed thing seemed like a prank.

Fuuka is an excellent programmer, but even he and Mitsuru didn't know if her firewall could put up with someone who was able to make a whole classrooms' phone ring at the same time. 

The group also told Ken that they sometimes sell what the treasure manifested into in the real world and they now invited him for expensive sushi.

Ken hasn't eaten sushi in forever. The last time he's eaten it was when he and the rest of SEES thought they got rid of the dark hour. The taste of it was practically foreign to him now.

After Ryuji nearly exposed them to the public, they put Morgana's sushi in a box and started heading back to LeBlanc when-

"Niijima-san! what are you doing here?" Ken stiffened as he heard a familiar voice call out to Makoto.

_Oh god_

Ken turned and sure enough the second coming _detective_ _prince_ was coming towards them.

"Akechi-kun? What are _you_ doing here?" Makoto asked.

"I was just passing by when I noticed your... group of friends." Akechi's eyes scanned the group. "I recognized you three from the TV station and you're Yusuke Kitagawa, correct? A pleasure to meet you."

Kitagawa had a puzzled face, "You know who I am?"

"You're Madarame's former pupil and I'm a detective. You see, I recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves." Akechi explained.

Okay, now Ken knew something was up. Goro Akechi may seem like a bragging idiot but he's sharp and intelligent.

Akechi turned to face Ken's somehow slightly sour face. "I don't think I've ever met you before, I'm-"

"Goro Akechi. I know." Ken forced a small smile. "My name is Ken Amada, I moved here recently."

Akechi seemed taken aback but smiled regardless, "Nice to meet you too, Amada-kun. Anyways, have you seen the message Medjed posted on their website? They declared war on the Phantom Thieves."

Ryuji and Takamaki quickly took out their phones. "Huh..!?"

"What's it say, Ann?" Ryuji looked up to face her, "The message is in English."

Akechi arched a brow, "Oh? Why the agitated look?"

Takamaki shook her head, "It says Medjed is going to do a _cleanse_ on August 21st if the Phantom Thieves don't surrender..."

"For real!?"

Ken glanced back at Akechi. His eyes seemed to be _mocking_ them in a way. Piecing things together. It was unsettling since he knew of how suspicious they seemed to him right now. Ken hoped that the fact that he recently joined the group with no strings attached would throw Akechi off course even if it's just a little bit.

"I have noticed that a lot of what I have come up with about the Phantom Thieves accords with your group." Akechi deducted.

"And what of it? We're just normal high school students. Shouldn't you be off doing your work?" Ken frowned.

"My apologies, I should be gone by now but I have a few more things to say about my interesting deductions."

"Like how Ryuji's a Phantom Thief?" Ren asked with a deadpanned face.

"Are you 'effing with me right now!?" Ryuji scowled.

Akechi chuckled and faced Ren, "I wasn't expecting that. You're always filled with suprises, Amamiya-kun. Maybe that's why you're so interesting."

Ren shrugged, "Mm, I guess."

"Well, like you said, Amada-kun, I should really get going." Akechi took one final glance at the whole group before turning to take his leave, "I hope we all meet again soon."

And with that Akechi went off and Ken was able to let out a breath he has been keeping in for more than he should have.

"Geez, that was pretty close." Takamaki sighed.

Kitagawa hummed as his gaze was glued to Ken. "Interesting, you bare similar features as Akechi, Amada."

Takamaki took a good look at Ken's face, "Oh, you're totally right!"

"Please don't compare me to him." Ken turned his head away from them.

"Anyways, we have to be more cautious in public. Act normally." Makoto looked at where Akechi disappeared to before looking back at the group.

Ken nodded. Normal things... he doesn't leave his apartment often because of Koromaru which causes Ken to still get lost when he looks for a store to buy groceries, supplies, etc. There's a lot of stores he can choose from unlike it was in Port Island where there is only a couple. He should really familiarize himself with his new environment, but he can't leave Koromaru alone for a long time.

"Ken?" Ren's voice snapped Ken out of his thoughts, "We're leaving."

Ken nodded, "I'm coming."

* * *

When they got to LeBlanc they all came to the conclusion that Alibaba may be Futaba Sakura, the person whom Alibaba asked to steal the heart of and Boss's daughter.

The fact that she wants her own heart to be stolen made Ken wonder what she has done. Someone whose aware of their awful behaviour. Is this a prank or is there something genuinely wrong with her? If there _is_ something wrong with her, it doesn't sound pleasant so far.

And so with that, Ren took them to Boss's house. Ren rang the doorbell but no one answered.

"It doesn't seem like he's home..." Ryuji exhaled.

"Futaba-san may be, but it doesn't seem like she'll answer the door." Ken said as he approached the gate. "Hm?"

The gate was slightly open?

Ken gave the gate a gentle push, "The gate is unlocked..."

"It appears so, do you think his door may be open as well?" Kitagawa asked as the group entered the property.

"I still don't know what to feel about this... breaking into Boss's home..?" Makoto sighed.

"Trust me, I don't like this plan much either, but we've got to get through with this to make Boss talk about Futaba." Ren reassured while opening the unlocked door. "Plus, it's going to start raining soon."

They all walked inside the dark house. Ken wished he had a flashlight or something. Not just because you could barely see anything but because he isn't the best in the dark. He needed a lamp or a nightlight when he was younger but now he sleeps with Koromaru in the dark. Koromaru helped him with the darkness both in real life and in shadow worlds.

"I hear a TV playing." Takamaki looked towards the direction from where the noises where coming from.

"Do you think Boss passed out?" Ryuji said.

The power went out when they heard a lighting strike and a scream and stomping from above soon came after which caused Ken to stiffen.

"T-There's someone here...!" Ken saw a figure _shakin_ g who was Makoto from what he could tell from the voice.

"Are you okay, Makoto-san?" Ken took his hand out to feel around through the darkness and found someone's shoulder.

"You're holding my shoulder, Amada." Kitagawa spoke. "But you can keep on holding onto me if it eases you."

Ken hesitated on removing his hand but when he heard the mixture of a huge sound of thunder and the two horrified shrieks coming from Makoto and from who he guessed wasn't Takamaki, Ken almost _lept_ onto Kitagawa.

 _"Amada, that hurts..." Kitagawa winced and_ Ken noticed he was _hugging_ Kitagawa's arm tightly.

He immediately let go of his arm as he felt his cheeks start to burn. "Ah, I'm sorry...!"

"Futaba-chan! Come back!" Ken turned to see Takamaki call out for her and then noticed Makoto on the ground holding on to Ren's leg.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorrysispleasesavemeI'msorryI'msorry..."

"Futaba! Are you OK?!" Boss came rushing through the entrance. "Don't move!"

Boss went to the side and flashed a flashlight at them making Ken squint. "Y-you guys? What are you all doing in my house?"

"O-Oh, we brought you sushi but the doors were unlocked so we went in to make sure you were okay." Takamaki explained.

"...my fatty tuna...!" Morgana cursed under his breath.

"Boss, someone else is living here, right?" Ken asked.

Boss looked down and sighed, "Let's go talk about this at Leblanc, I don't want _her_ listening in."

* * *

Ken was not prepared _at all_ for what Boss told him and the group about Futaba and her situation.

He felt himself slightly shaking and he griped one of his wrists to stop, but none was working. He didn't know if he was shaking from anger or trauma.

"Ken?"

Makoto shook Ken with one hand and she looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Um, not really..." Ken felt himself stop to shake.

Boss's sympathetic gaze fell on him. "This is probably disturbing for you, sorry. I overheard your conversation with Niijima-san the other day."

Ken shook his head, "I-It's fine, I just didn't expect the situation to take a dark turn..."

 _I say that but_ _aren't_ _all situations_ _like_ _that...?_

"Anyways, I ask that you all don't get involved with this, please." Boss asked. "You all should get going home since the trains will be shutting down soon."

Everyone nodded as Boss walked out of the building.

"So he's not abusing her." Ryuji crossed his arms before looking at Ken. "But are you okay, Ken?"

"No, I'm not. Futaba-san saw her mother die in front of her and she blames herself for it?" Ken shook his head and his fist clenched. "It's awful... No one deserves to experience something like that.."

"I feel the same way..." Takamaki said looking down.

"But Boss said that the topic must have been disturbing for you. Just what did you and Makoto talk about?" Kitagawa asked.

"You don't have to say anything, Ken." Makoto said.

Ken shook his head, "It's fine. I'm okay with telling them. I didn't tell you all the details either."

"When I was nine, my mother was killed during the Dark Hour in front of my very own eyes. After she died, my life just kept getting worse and worse and the feelings I felt is something nobody should ever feel. Especially at a young age." Ken breathed out.

"...I didn't think that your mother was killed.." Makoto hung her head.

Ken awkardly shrugged, "That wasn't even the full story. It's complicated and I don't really like talking about it. It brings back bad memories. I _will_ tell you guys some other time."

The group was silent for few moments before Ren took out his phone. "Anyways, we should check to see if Futaba really _does_ have a Palace."

"So would her key words be 'Futaba Sakura who lives in Sojiro Sakura's house'?"

" _Candidate found._ " The robotic voice spoke from Ren's phone and a wave of distortion went past them for a brief moment.

Ken couldn't help but look at the phone sadly, "So that means she really has one, right...?"

Takamaki nodded, she also seemed pretty down herself but then seemed confused. "Wait, does that mean that someone can have a Palace even if they're not evil?"

 _The poor_ _innocent_ _girl..._

Ken turned his head to face Morgana but he couldn't find him? Maybe he was back in Boss's house??

"Anyways, we have an assembly at school tomorrow so we should really get going." Makoto reminded.

"What is the assembly about?" Kitagawa asked.

"Just to not post more stupid shit about the Phantom Thieves online and whatnot since Shujin is gettin' a lot of attention lately. Pain in the ass if you ask me." Ryuji explained.

Ren shrugged, "A lot of it is our fault though?"

"We should discuss what we will do next after the assembly then. Sounds good?" Makoto asked.

Everyone nodded. The way Ryuji explained the assembly made him feel a little anxious, but then again... this _is_ Ryuji he's talking about. But then _again_ Ken has already met the pricipal before and he knows how boastful the man is.

Ken quickly said his goodbyes and thanked everyone for inviting him for sushi today before leaving. He was in a hurry not only so that he could catch the trains, but so that he could get home to see Koromaru. He left the poor dog alone for too long.

* * *

Futaba Sakura rewinded and listened to the conversation over and over again. Her mother... _loved_ her?

_How could I love you?_

Futaba gasped and immideatly grasped her headphones and held them tightly. She pushed them as hard as she could onto her ears.

_After all the suffering you made me go through, you really think I would love you? How despicable and thoughtless of you..._

Her voice was loud and clear.

_I hate you. You_ killed _me._

Her mother... her very own mother is telling her that she killed her. 

Futaba sat in the same position for a couple of minutes just listening to her mother.

Then she suddenly stopped talking.

Futaba waited a few moments before slowly removing her hands from her headphones. She let out a long sigh.

She leaned back and checked the Phantom Thieves's messages.

Ken Amada, this boy struck her in the conversation. He too saw his mother die in front of him. She wondered just what he went through for him to not want it to happen to anyone else... even her.

Expect he was wrong. She deserves the misery she's going through. After all, she _killed_ her mom. But even so, she wanted to be put of it _so_ bad.

Altough, the name "Dark Hour" confused Futaba, but she passed it off as some time of the day that triggers him.

She couldn't help but take a little peep at his contact list, expect there is a firewall.

"You're hiding something hm?" 

Futaba tapped away but ended with an error message, "So he really is hiding something if this firewall is harder to crack than the usual ones."

She continued for five minutes until she finally got _one_ contact which was the person he most recently texted who was _Makoto_ _Niijima_.

Futaba groaned... just what was he hiding??? 

Futaba was about to start typing again before a black cat jumped from behind her computer and she let out a small shriek.

The cat loudly meowed at her before running away.

She suddenly felt tired.

* * *

" _A-Aigis_?! What are you doing here?!" Ken gawked at the maiden android pouring food into Koromaru's bowl.

"Good evening, Ken-san. Mitsuru-san has told me that you haven't been able to go out because of Koromaru-san so she ultimately decided for me to take care of him while you are gone." 

"I never asked her for you to babysit Koromaru." Ken sighed.

"Pardon me, but while Kormaru-san is a reliable dog, he cannot do many things - like going out on his own. I can also understand Koromaru-san is saying, remember?"

Ken slowly nodded in defeat, "Yeah, I get it... but where will you be staying?"

"In the guest bedroom of course. My equipment has been set up already. You could say that the guest room is _m_ y room now." Aigis smiled.

Ken chuckled at his android friend. He is technically older than Aigis now that he thought about it. Weird.

"And if you're wondering, I will not be involving myself in your mission. You're on your own unless you're truly in a dire situation. Mitsuru-san and the rest of us know that you have the strength and determination to do this mission with just Koromaru-san. I'm just here to lend you my support." Aigis stated firmly.

Ken smiled and nodded, "I understand, but I should get going to bed now."

"Good night then, Ken-san. It is nice to be living together again." 

"Yeah, it is pretty nice... Good night, Aigis-san." Ken yawned as he prepared himself to go to bed and call Mitsuru about today's events. Koromaru followed right behind him.

Before he went to bed though, he examined himself in front of a mirror. He didn't look that much like Akechi did he?

* * *

**August 25th, 2016**

Ken yawned as he walked through the sea of students frantically hurrying out of the school to finally start their summer break after the assembly was over. 

He walked past the stairs but noticed a familiar fluffy hairstyle walk up it. Of course he followed - But not in a creepy way. Of course not.

And now he was on the roof again with Haru Okumura, "So you're checking on the plants before leaving for summer break?"

Okumura nodded, "Yes, but I will be checking on them during the time of summer break. Maybe I could sneak some of them home."

Ken wondered if taking plants home was even allowed. Stupid thought - of course it's not. He doesn't remember if there was a gardening club back in Gekkoukan.

Ken chuckled, "What made you so interested in them in the first place?"

"To be honest, my teacher asked me to tend them for a few weeks but I eventually started getting more serious about it and started bringing my own fertilizer from home."

"I see you're really dedicated to it."

Okumura giggled, "It's more like a hobby I'm very invested into. I don't really see me getting anywhere with gardening."

"And why's that?" Ken took a look at her plants before looking at her again.

"I already have... things planned out..." Okumura bit her lip. "S-speaking of fertilizers would you mind if you could help be carry some bags from the garden up here?"

_Things planned out?_ So is Okumura really related to Okumura foods? Most likely... but now that he remembers, she _was_ riding an expensive car with bodyguards at the fireworks festival. She must be, but he decides to keep his discovery to himself. It doesn't seem like Okumura likes talking about it. Maybe he should start calling her by her first name so that people won't get suspicious of her.

"Sure, Haru-san... Is it okay if I call you that?" 

Haru smiled warmly again, "Of course, I shall do the same, Ken-kun."

Ken smiled back at her. What a nice girl.

The two of them carried a bag of fertilizers up to the roof but really it was Ken who did the most lifting.

"Phew... boys are sure strong." Haru took a few breaths.

Ken shook his head, "Boy or girl, I'm strong because I trained myself to be that way. You too can be strong if you start training. It takes a while and it's pretty tough, but it's worth it in the end."

Haru took a peek at Ken's nicely toned arms with some decent muscle. "Mhm, I can see it."

Some pink appeared on Ken's cheeks as he dared to look at Haru's mesmerized face, "I'm still a little scrawny..."

Haru's gaze quickly moved from his muscles to the fertilizer bag. "Oh! I'm sorry for looking for so long!"

Ken chuckled, "It's alright. "

Haru turned serious again, "But I really do want to get stronger so that I won't have to bother you anymore."

"It doesn't bother me at all, Haru-san. I'm more than happy to help you out." Ken reassured with a smile.

Haru's warm smile appeared again, "You're very kind, Ken-kun. I hope we get to see each other during summer break."

Ken never really had many female friends since most of his friends were from the soccer team. A lot of the time, girls were just interested in dating then actually wanting to get to know him.

"Same goes for you, but we may be able to see each other because... I want to come back here and help with the plants." Ken blurted out that last part. He wanted to say that he wanted to hang out not garden. Oh,well... He did say he wanted to try it out sometime. Plus gardening with her was basically the same thing as hanging out right?

Haru beamed, "So should I give you my phone number then? I could tell you what days we should come. Oh, I can teach you the basics as well!"

Ken nodded, not knowing what he just got himself into and he pulled put his phone and so did Haru.

After they exchanged numbers, they put their phones back in their pockets, "It was nice talking to you again, Haru-san, but I must get going. My friends are waiting for me."

The light in Haru's eyes seemed to dim a little bit, "You've only been here for a few weeks and you've already made friends?"

Ken shrugged, "I've made a couple - including you."

Haru giggled as her eyes lit up again a little. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

Ken has been called nice, smart, charming, cool, strong, and mature but he doesn't think anybody has ever called him sweet before. It was pretty neat to be called that by a sweet person like Haru herself.

Nice girl... sweet girl...

Ken glanced down to look at Haru's fluffy hair and round, warm brown eyes.

_Pretty cute girl too..._

Ken slapped his warming cheeks lightly and bid Haru goodbye before heading to the new hideout at Leblanc since Aigis is now at his apartment.

* * *

 

Haru watched Ken exit the roof and she exhaled. 

She couldn't believe that she just gave him her number. And the things she said to him were so embarrassing. What if he is planning on using her? He knows... he knows...

Still, he seemed so _genuine_... and he didn't know anything about her before they met, right? And how he considers her his _friend_ was just really sweet of him... She didn't know if he meant it though.

Haru knelt down to her plants. What if she was the one clinging on to the idea of making a friend? She shouldn't have told him her surname...

But after he called her by her first name so softly made her feel less alone. Maybe she should give him a chance...? 

Haru shook her head... she can't risk it, but heart throbbed. She _needed_ someone right now to talk to. Just someone who can fill in that lonely space. That lonely space in her heart that triggered when she spoke to Ken. Maybe he may not be so bad...?

* * *

 

Ken mentally prepared himself as he and the rest of the group walked towards Boss's house. Knowing what happened to Futaba already felt like a jab to his heart but now they most likely will be entering a place where her _thoughts_ will be voiced out loud for everyone to hear just sounded even more brutal.

"Y'know, I didn't think you'd be the type to get scared of the dark, KenKen." Ryuji crossed his arms.

Ken nearly choked on air. "D-don't call me that... and I was startled by Makoto-san's scream."

"You did continue to hold me _tightly_ though..." Kitagawa said.

"Kitagwa-san...!" 

"Hehe, KenKen." Takamaki giggled.

Ken groaned, "Please don't... _everyone_ called me that in Gekkoukan and I was just starting to get used to not being called that."

"I guess I'll continue being the one with the cute nickname then." Ren smirked.

And for some reason that pissed off Ken. But he wasn't about to make an even more fool of himself.

"Whatever, let's just go already." Ken continued to walk along side Makoto who was already ahead.

* * *

"Ken, I forgot to tell you something important that I saw in Futaba's room." Morgana halted and turned to Ken.

"What happened, Morgana?" Ken halted as well.

"While in her room, Futaba tried hacking into your contact list. She was only able to find Makoto's number though. I thought I should warn you." Morgana said.

Ken froze for a moment before nodding at Morgana. "That's worriesome... But thank you for warning me."  

"Hey, are you two coming inside or what?" Takamaki called out to them from inside.

"We'll be there!" Morgana yelled back. "Let's get inside already."

Ken walked inside the house with Morgana.

 _It seems like Fuuka-san's firewall worked, but it_ _won't_ _be long_ _before_ _Futaba-san will be_ _able_ _to take it down._ _I'm_ _going to have to talk to her and Mitsuru-san about it._

* * *

Ken was so _so_ glad he didn't bring Koromaru with him because it was just unbearable to be inside this scorching hot van. And there wasn't that much water, just warm coffee.

Ken unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt and grabbed it by the button below the two before using it to fan himself.

"How are you holding it back there, Ken?" Ren turned his head back to Ken.

"Ehh... I'm managing. I'm just glad I didn't bring Koromaru." Ken pushed some of his bangs up to remove heat from his face. He sat up from his laying position to check on the rest.

Ken's gaze caught Ryuji oogling at Takamaki in a perverted manner which made his blood slightly boil. "...Ryuji-san! Cut that out!"

Takamaki perked her head up. "Eh?! Ryuji!!" She turned and smacked Ryuji back to his seat. "Pervet."

"W-wah?!" Ryuji held his cheek and turned to look at Ken's disappointed face.

Ken frowned, "You deserved it."

"Admit it, you'd probably do the sam-"

"Just take the hit."

* * *

The pyramid was actually beautiful. He was expecting the pyramid to look more worn out or falling apart. Distorted like Mementos is. This is his first time entering an individual Palace.

He was so glad when they entered the pyramid. Thank god for Futaba's AC. (Morgana explained to him about how the state of her room affected the cognition of her Palace)

The group looked at the staircase going up the middle of the pyramid. "The treasure is coming from up there for sure." Morgana waddled near the staircase and Ken couldn't help but wonder if Morgana still had soft fur in his Metaverse form.

The group walked up the staircase. No enemies. No traps. No chests?? Ken was staring to feel a little uneasy about this.

"Man, this has been _to_ o easy... not that I'm complaining." Ryuji gleefully said.

"Still, we couldn't really demonstrate our strategies while exploring a Palace to Ken." Makoto sighed.

Ken looked up ahead, "It's fine. You guys can show me your ways some other time. All I care about right now is saving Futaba-san."

"Yeah, me too." Takamaki said.

They continued to walk in silence until they came across who Ken assumes to be Futaba's Shadow. The Shadow has long orange hair and was dressed in Egyptian clothes. Just like the shadows he encountered at the P1-Grand Prix and the girl in Mementos, Shadow Futaba's eyes glowed with a bright yellow color. Ken shivered as he was reminded of that fake shadow of him. It was terryfiying to look at but he honestly needed that fake at the time.

"That's Futaba's Shadow, am I correct?" Kitagawa asked.

"Yes, that's her. I recognize her." Morgana nodded.

"..." Shadow Futaba didn't say anything.

"Um, Futaba-chan?" Ann tried asking.

The Shadow didn't move.

"Oi, where's your treasure at?" Ryuji took a few steps towards her.

"Ryuji-san, I don't think it's safe to get close to her." Ken winced.

Ryuji shrugged and took a step back, "You're Futaba, the ruler of the pyramid, right? So can you show us the way to the treasure?"

"Ugh, don't be like that!" Takamaki marched up next to Ryuji and turned to give Shadow Futaba a small smile. "Sorry about that, Futaba-chan. It's OK, there's no need to be scared."

Shadow Futaba's expression remained impassive as ever.

"So, can you tell us where you're most treasured possession is?" Takamaki asked.

Kitagawa sighed, "...This is going nowhere..."

Takamaki turned to give a glare to Kitgawa, probably to shut him up.

"Those who plunder my tomb. Why do you come?" Shadows Futaba's distorted voice reached the group's ears.

"You spoke, but what do you mean by that? You want us to steal your treasure, correct?" Makoto asked.

"If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might."

"That's rather defiant sounding." Morgana said.

Kitagawa went on to say something about Tsudeneres to which Ken told him it isn't the right time to discuss things like that.

"Considering the state that my Palace is in... There is no way that you can steal it." Shadow Futaba declared.

_"Murderer!"_

_"Creepy girl!"_

Ken whipped his head in all directions, where were these voices coming from??

 _"You killed_ _her_ _!"_

Ken froze as it dawned on him that people -no not even people, these _monsters_ told a _thirteen_ year old girl these down right distusting things right after she lost her mother.

Shadow Futaba ducked down and clutched the sides of her head.

Takamaki frowned, "This is horrible..."

Ken shook his head and his brows creased, "No, this is down right disgusting."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji turned Ken.

"These _monsters_ told her these things after her mother died! Isn't that right, Futaba-san?" Ken faced Shadow Futaba.

Shadow Futaba stood up. "Yes, but I'm the real monster... I did it. I am the one who killed my mother."

"No! Futaba, you're mother loved you! Didn't you hear what Boss said?!" Ken started yelling at this point.

"Ken!" Makoto grabbed his shoulder. "Pull yourself together."

There was giant screech that made the pyramid shake.

"My mother exists here... She tells me how she truly feels, she never loved me." Shadow Futaba floated away. "I will remain here. I will do so until I die."

Those words shook Ken to the core. Futaba was _suicidal._ For something that she never did... for something she was _blamed_ for...

"Futaba-chan!" Takamaki tried reaching out to her but the Shadow disappeared.

Suddenly blue flames clouded Ken's vision and he was in his black outfit again.

"Our clothes changed?" Ken asked.

"That means that she sees us a threat now! This isn't good..." Morgana said.

The pyramid shook again as a giant boulder appeared.

"Bad, bad, bad! RUUUUUUUN!" Morgana yelled before speeading ahead and the others soon sprinted after him.

Ken lost his balance from all the shaking and he fell down the final steps. He wasn't used to these boots- but this wasn't the time to think of that! The boulder was right behind him!

Ken started to pushing himself up as quickly as he could before a pair of strong arms pulled him to the side, the boulder crashing into the pit.

"That was close...! You okay, Ken?!" Ryuji spoke while lifting Ken up on to his feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, Ryuj- I mean, Skull." Ken breathed, "Thank you for saving me."

"Hmm, it seems like this won't be as simple as I thought." Morgana tapped his face with his paw. "We're going to have to retreat and prepare ourselves before coming back."

"Sounds good," Ren nodded. "but before we go, we need a codename for Ken."

They all nodded and turned to Ken. They started to examine his outfit closely.

Ryuji grinned, "Domi-"

"No." Ken cut him off.

"Hmm, you're outfit kinda reminds me of a soldier." Takamaki wondered. "Like a high-ranked one."

Okay, Ken liked where this was going.

"But the name Soldier doesn't very appealing though." Kitagawa said.

"Oh, then what about Trooper?" Makoto suggested.

"Uh, what's a trooper?" Ryuji asked.

"They're a type of soldier. A private one from what I've read I think... still a soldier though?" Makoto explained.

Ken shrugged, "Trooper is fine. Now what about Koromaru? Something simple please, he gets confused if someone calls him by other names."

"Hm, then what about just Koro? We haven't seen his outfit clearly yet. It's simple like Mona's." Ren suggested.

Ken smirked at the thought, "Having a cute codename while looking like a threatening foe always makes for a badass design for a hero."

Ken regreted saying that last part.

"I concur." Kitagawa nodded which made Ken feel a little less embarassed.

"I can't wait to see Koro's Meta-clothes!" Ryuji grinned.

"Now that that's been decided, let's get home now."

* * *

Ken dropped his bags at the entrance of his apartment and removed his shoes before falling onto the couch. Koromaru soon ran up to him excitedly and layed on top of Ken.

Aigis entered the living room as soon as she heard his arrival. "Welcome back, Ken-san, how was the Palace?" Aigis greeted Ken.

"Scorching hot and disturbing... the poor girl." Ken groaned.

Aigis sat down on the seat next to him, "It sounds like it wasn't very pleasant."

Ken shook his head, "The girl is suicidal over something people said to her. They blamed her for her mother's suicide."

Koromaru whimpered.

Aigis frowned, disgusted as well. "How inhumane."

"We'll be going back to the Palace in about one or two days. We have to prepare first."

Aigis nodded, "Fuuka-san called me today. She said that she got notified that your phone was tampered with. She will be visiting tomorrow to check it."

Ken perked his head up, "Tomorrow? Doesn't she have work?"

"She has about three days off from work thanks to the help of Mitsuru-san."

Ken chuckled. Of course Mitsuru was involved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for pretty much a whole month wait :// There were a lot of things to be done but hey I got things finished! Also I was unsatisfied with a lot of scenes so heck yeah rewriting! I decided to push further of how much I usually write per chapter (3000-4000 words) to 6000! I really wanted to get some things over quickly because I feel like I dragged the first chapters way too long.
> 
> Haru is here!! Yay!!! I'm so excited to get to write more of her!
> 
> So let me fill you guys in on Ken and Koromaru's Metaverse outfits.
> 
> Why did I choose that ridiculous P4AU concept art? Like I had Ann mention in the chapter, the outfit reminded me of a soldier. Ken is ready to protect others and sacrifice himself. He's also willing to take orders like he's taking from Mitsuru (not forcefully though). And he looks like a high ranked soldier too. Kinda like a professional and he has a lot of experience with using his Persona and spear. So yeah that's that. There's more to it but I can't remember what I was thinking. I chose Trooper as his codename because it's more appealing than Soldier or Ranger (to me).
> 
> Koromaru is just a tough boi who has a cute codename but looks like and can beat your ass.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the 100+ kudos! This is a pretty big deal for me as an amateur writer since this is actually my first serious fan-fic. I still remember how exicted I was when I got seven kudos. Critiques are always welcomed so that I can better improve this story for your enjoyment!


	9. It's Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken finally hangs out with Ren but they end up look like tourists.
> 
> Ken and Koromaru learn the Phantom Thieves' tips n' tricks while infiltrating Futaba's Palace. Ken starts seeing things he should have let go already, but the memories kick in h a r d.

  **July 26th, 2016**

Today is the day Ken is going out to explore Tokyo. He's worried he'll get lost but excited at the same time to see what's it like to be in a bigger city than Port Island. So that's why texted Ren the night before if he could show him around Tokyo and accompany him on getting supplies for the Palace.

Ken sat up on his bed and felt very _spacey_ _._ He's too groggry to think of a better word. Koromaru usually waited for him to wake up before leaving his bed... wait does that mean-

Ken pushed his covers away and quickly walked to the living and sure enough Koromaru was excitedly circling Fuuka.

"Good morning, Ken-kun, I didn't mean to wake you up." Fuuka waved.

"Good morning, Fuuka-san, it's nice to see you again." Ken smiled while Fuuka walked up to him to give a big ol hug. Well, as big as she could 'cause she's pretty tiny.

"You've gotten so tall! All that milk was worth it, huh?"

"Fuuka-san! Not you too!" Ken groaned.

Fuuka giggled, "What? It's noticeable... and my, I never I thought I'd see you with your hair down with no gel."

"I have also never seen you with your hair down as well." Aigis chimed in now that she is in the living room as well.

Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru-san said that you look like Goro Akechi with your hair down."

_Crap_

Ken usually did his hair first thing in the mornings after changing. He must have been excited to see Fuuka again.

Ken gently pushed Fuuka away and turned his back on the three, "Pretend you never saw this..."

"Okay okay, but I need to see your phone as soon as possible." Fuuka outstretched her hand.

"This soon?"

Fuuka nodded.

Ken sighed and took his phone out and handed it to her. In return Fuuka gave him a _flip phone._

"Uh, Fuuka-san...?"

"You know how use it. You had one when you were younger." Aigis recalled.

"But what's the use if it?"

"You will contact the Shadow Operatives or any Shadow related topics using this phone that has a new phone number so that you won't be traced by that girl." Fuuka explained. "I'm going to delete all of the evidence that you're related to us from your phone. You're going to have to wait a few hours though..."

"Hmm, I understand." Ken nodded, but was all of this really necessary? "I'm going out with a friend today anyways."

"Oh, is that so?" Fuuka said. "Call Aigis if you get yourself into any trouble. All of our contacts have been implemented on to the phone already."

"Okay, I'll just get ready then..." Ken walked out of the living and into his room. He looked at his mirror... okay, so maybe he _did_ look somewhat like Akechi, but what of it? His hair isn't straight at all unlike Akechi.

Ken huffed as he put on his summer casual wear. It consisted of an orange and white-stripped mid-way sleve button up that reached to his chest but he wore a white tank top underneath. And with that he wore a simple pair high-wasited khaki pants.

Ken may not seem like it or is as artistic as Kitagawa, but he just finds it satisfying when clothing mixes well together. He's probably the only person who likes Takamaki's fashion sense more so than her looks. Not that she's not pretty, she's beautiful but the girl sure knows how to dress. Maybe it was all his peeping in Yukari's magazines that's the reason he thinks this way.

He looked at himself again in the mirror and started brushing his hair into his signature style. Geez... All this about looking like Akechi is starting to get to him a little. Ken walked out of his room and his bag ready to go, he just needed to eat breakfast.

Koromaru barked at him.

"Koromaru-san says that why the grumpy look? Is it because you look like Akechi?" Aigis translated.

"Don't worry Ken-kun, you're much more handsome than him." Fuuka said from her computer at the kitchen table.

"Stop teasing me... that's all you guys ever do when you see me..." Ken sighed and walked towards to kitchen to eat breakfast. "I'll be going after this."

"Alright, go enjoy yourself, Ken-san." Aigis bid him farewell.

"Mhm, same goes for me. I just hope that girl didn't already hack his phone..." Fuuka continued to mumble.

* * *

 Ren asked Ken to meet him at Station Square so that's were he went. He saw a familiar figure with messy black hair standing near the Buchiko Statue.

"Hey, Ken. Glad you could make it." Ren greeted him as Ken approached him.

"Glad I could... so where will we be going?" Ken asked.

"I find most of my necessities in Central Street so let's head there first." Ren pointed towards many stores.

Morgana popped out of Ren's bag and rested his paws on his shoulder. "Hey! Don't forget I'm here too."

"I should have guessed..." Ken muttered.

* * *

 Ren guided Ken around the street like a bookstore, drugstore, fast food, a DVD rental shop, and other stores as such. There was also a gym called _Protein Lover_ s which Ken found amusing. He wondered if Akihiko worked out there. Probably not, but name just described him perfectly. 

 

Lastly they entered an ally near. It looked pretty shady. "Ren-san, where are you taking me this time?" 

"Don't worry, Ken, it's just where I get our weapons from." Ren said as he opened the door to the store named Untouchable.

Ken could hear eerie music playing from small speakers when they entered but soon there was a smooth jazzy melody playing. Well, that is soothing.

The man who Ken assumes to be the owner sat at the counter looking over at the two. "You brought another friend today? I hope he isn't as indecisive as the other one."

Ren walked towards the counter and gestured Ken to do the same.

"Do you have any dual pistols?" Ken asked. "Or spears?"

The spear Ken had right now is fine, but the others used fake weapons so he thought this would be for the best. And Ren said that he will take care of Koromaru's dagger since he also uses one in battle.

The owner nodded and slid a menu of pistols and spears he can choose from to him. "Pick one you like, kid."

Ken picked up the menu and looked over the varieties of weapons. The descriptions were as detailed as they looked from the pictures.

Ken picked the ones he found intriguing and the owner went to the back of the store, and when he returned, Ken's jaw almost dropped to the ground at the sight of the weapons. They were so amazingly realistic! The spear even looked better than the real one he already had.

Ken gave the owner a nod and the owner proceeded to wrap the spear with paper and placed the pistols inside a bag. 

"Oh, I'll take care of the spear, I have a bag for it." Ken said as he rummaged through his bag and took out and unfolded a long and slim one. He took the spear from the owner and tucked it inside before wrapping the strap of the bag around himself.

Ren payed for the weapons and they both walked outside, they're hands full of bags that were full of supplies.

"Ken, I'll be going somewhere on my own so you can leave and try looking around yourself." Ren said as he stopped walking.

Ken arched a brow, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry it'll probably take about half an hour. I just need to get new Personas..." Ren tried explaning. "It's hard to explain but you can't enter or even see it..."

Ken gasped, "You what?!" And he clamped his mouth shut.

Ken froze. Did he just say _new Personas?_ As in _multiple_ Personas? A place that he can't enter or _see?!_... He is Wild Card user just like Minato and Narukami...! 

"Yeah, it's shocking that I have multiple Personas, right? I still don't clearly know why or how I have this ability..." Ren responded to Ken's reaction.

"Uh, yeah..." Ken breathed out... that was a close one... he didn't want to tell him that there were other people like him. At least, not right now.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you..." Ren said. "You have a lot of experience in combact and using your Persona... would you mind if you could teach me some of your ways?"

"Sure, but only if you can take me out to more places and tell me more about yourself." Ken nodded. He hoped what he asked for didn't seem suspicious. "You're intriguing..."

"Like dates? Of course, Senpai." Ren smiled.

"You're ridiculous..."

* * *

  _I am thou, thou art I..._

_Thou has_ _acquired_ _a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh_ _thy_ _chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the_ **_Adjustment_ ** _Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and power._

**Rank** **one! More** **1.5x more** **EXP will be earned after an All-Out-Attack.**

* * *

"Anyways, today was refreshing finally being able to get out and all." Ken smiled. "I'll see you later then, Ren-san."  
****

Ren smiled back, "Yeah, see you some other time."

* * *

**J** **uly 27th, 2016**

* * *

Fuuka gave Ken back his phone and all of his contacts have been deleted. She also gave him a flash drive so that he can access the pictures and documents that she deleted as well on his laptop.  
****

And now Ken was walking around the underground mall. His wet umbrella in hand. And he encountered the most bizarre pair.

"I didn't think I would see you outside, Senpai. You're usually at home." Takamaki hummed.

Kitagawa nodded, "You appear to be at ease. Does it have to do with Koromaru?"

Ken ran into Takamaki and Kitagawa while going on his second round of exploring by himself this time. But from where this conversation is going, he might end up hanging out with them instead.

Ken nodded. "Koromaru's being taken care of by my Senpai, so I don't have to worry too much." 

Takamaki's eyes lit up. "Senpai? As in, Officer Sanada or someone else?"

"Someone else." 

"I don't mean to be a bother, but I would like to meet your Senpai." Kitagawa said.

"Oh, me too! After I heard the way you described them and your interactions with Officer Sanada, I just want to know more about them!" Takamaki chirped.

Ken thought about it... is this a good idea? Both Aigis and Fuuka are neutral in a lot of things but he can't say if Mitsuru would approve. Oh, well, no harm done, right?

"Mm, I guess you guys can come."

The two beamed and they seemed maybe a little _too_ excited to meet them that it was actually starting to make Ken worry and regret his decision. But the look in their faces... how could he say no...

* * *

 " _Ken-kun, Aigis and I_ _went_ _out for a while because Koro-chan wanted some alone time. We'll be back soon!"_ Is what was written on the note that Fuuka left on the coffee table.

"How disappointing, I was really looking forward to meeting them." Kitagawa sighed but then looked confused. "And Koromaru wanted to spend time alone...?"

Ken shrugged, "He gets worn out after a while, he's an old dog after all and needs his rest. Especially since we're supposedly going to the Palace tomorrow."

"You're Senpais aren't at home... but now that we're here, let's do something!" Takamaki suggested. "Is there something we can do here, Senpai?"

"You can call me Ken if you want to... Ann-san. Same goes for you, Yusuke-san." Ken said. "As for fun, I play with Koromaru or do one of my hobbies."

"Oooh, what hobbies do you have?" 

"Cooking and knitting..." Wait, did he have any more hobbies? Well there is _tha_ t, but he hasn't even started it. "... and soon to be gardening."

"Did you say cooking?" Yusuke perked up his head.

Ken slowly nodded.

"Wow, you can cook?" Ann smiled. "You gotta make us something then because Yusuke and I are hungry!"

Yusuke nodded and a growl was suddenly heard from his stomach. "I skipped breakfast today because I was going to stop by Leblanc, but I ran into Ann on the way and decided to hang out with her instead. I then used most of my money on supplies and couldn't afford a meal..."

"And I ate some sweets that my mom brought home yesterday that I didn't have a chance to eat them before." Ann nervously smiled.

"You skipped breakfast and you ate _sweet_ s for it...!?" Ken let his voice raise little. "Pardon- I mean, yeah I'll make something for you both."

Ann cheered as Ken led the two to the kitchen as he started taking out the ingredients to make his one and only... oumarice. It is his signature dish.

"Gee, I can't believe I ran into the pair with the worst eating habits. Consider yourselves lucky." Ken clicked his tounge.

"Cocky aren't we?" Yusuke peered over at Ken's movements.

"Oumarice was the first dish I learned to make when I was younger since it was my favorite meal and I didn't want my Senpais to constantly make it for me." Ken said. "As time went by, I added a few of my own twists to it that reminded me of my mom's cooking in some way... and someone elses."

That wasn't the only reason why Ken enjoyed making oumarice so much. He felt a connection with his mom and Aragaki when he made it. He made it when he couldn't go to the shrine. Especially now that he's in Tokyo he makes it more often than usual.

"Ken, you mentioned you like to knit as well?" Ann asked.

Ken hummed, "It came out of nowhere one day... I just had a gut feeling to do so. And I was decent for a beginner, so I continued..."

Ken got into knitting around the time when SEES decided to have a party at the dorm out of the blue. He even questioned it, but no one seemed to know why. They just did it... but it was fun though.

After a few minutes of chatting with each other while Ken prepared the meal, he placed two plates of fresh oumarice in front of Yusuke and Ann. He could only make two small servings for them or else would he would have used more ingredients.

"Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you for the meal." Yusuke and Ann chanted before starting to dig in.

"Mmm, so good~" Ann moaned. "Just what do you put in this?"

Yusuke was already halfway done with the plate which worried Ken even more for him.

Yusuke took a moment to breath. "It has a very homelike taste to it yet exiqueste." And he started to wolf it down again.

"I'm worried about his eating habits." Ken sighed.

"Everybody is... He spends way too much money on random things." Ann muttered and took another bite.

Yusuke stopped to scoff. "I buy objects that will further broaden my horizons and art supplies aren't necessarily cheap. _You_ buy many unnecessary products."

Ann bit her lip. Yusuke got her good.

"I agree, are those products really necessary?" Ken asked. He's asked that same question to Yukari so many times already, especially when he was younger.

Ann hung her head and sighed, "Not really..." she perked up again. "But I have to practice for when I do become a real model!"

"And a _real_ model doesn't eat sweets for breakfast." Ken said.

Ann huffed. "I'm gonna be healthy starting now."

"I have finished, Ken, it was delicious. Thank you." Yusuke smiled.

"You're welcome, but don't think you're completly scott free either. You both have to be more rational when you spend your money."

"Makoto tried helping Yusuke and that didn't even work so I don't know what will." Ann sighed.

"Have you tried making your own meals, Yusuke-san?" Ken asked.

"I have prepared countless times, but as I follow the recipe, I like to experiment with other ingredients. It doesn't look or taste pleasing after I'm done though."

Ken shook his head. "The kitchen is for cooking, not experimenting is what I heard someone say once."

"That contradicts with your oumarice story." Ann added.

"That's because I know what ingriedients mix well together." Ken turned to grab a cooking magazine that's on his counter and showed it to the two.

Yusuke skimmed through it. "So I shouldn't mix honey and salt together? But the two sound pleasing together." 

"It's good if you want to sleep easier, but it's not tasty..." Ann said.

"It's all science, Yusuke-san."

* * *

 Futaba noticed that the firewall on Amada's phone has been taken down. Strange... but now she has full access to his phone, but all she could find was the stuff she already knew... and old calls of girls confessing to him... blegh, how popular was this guy?

There were small traces of the firewall left though and she examined through the contents. "Muehehe, nothing gets past me..."

What Futaba found were just really confusing phone calls about Shadow Operatives and that the guy is close to Yukari Takeba (her absolute hero) and Mitsuru Kirijo. But he was telling them about the Phantom Thieves and _her._

It seemed like Amada is a spy for the Shadow Operatives... it was starting to scare her a little... but they don't seem _that_ shady. They were more concerned about her situation. They're a strange organization, but they don't seem like they want to do harm.

* * *

**July 28th, 2016**

* * *

 Ken prepared breakfast for Koromaru today as it's his first time entering a Palace and he was going to need as much energy as he could.

"Good luck infiltrating the palace, Ken-san." Aigis said as she watched Ken started to grab his things and Koromaru's leash. "You too, Koromaru-san."

Fuuka nodded, "Same thing goes for me." And then her expression turned serious. "And be careful, okay? I can still sense the Shadow activity and it's strong."

"Don't worry too much, Fuuka-san. It won't be just the two of us, we're part of a team now."

Fuuka slowly nodded and then smiled, "I understand, and try not to let Futaba-san's thoughts get to you, okay?"

Okay that was something that she should be worried about. "I'll try my best, Fuuka-san."

Ken bent down to hook a leash to Koromaru's collar. Koromaru didn't seem impressed. All pets needed a leash when out in public here in Tokyo.

"Well, good bye then." Ken waved and opened the door.

"Do your best, you two!" Aigis cheered as he closed the door behind him and Koromaru. 

* * *

 Shadow Futaba asked the group to go into the town nearby the pyramid to take what a thief stole from her. Ken and Koromaru were put into the party alongside Morgana.

Ken and Koromaru were already feeling the heat because of their clothing. That aside, the shadows looked very different from Tartarus . They took the shape of mummies instead of blobs lurking around and seemed to be in alert as they had specific movements. 

They still could not find the thief until they reached an open square space and they heard a voice behind them. "Heh, I thought I heard someone rustlin' around here... and here y'all are."

Yusuke turned. "Are you perhaps the bandit that stole from Futaba? You look distinctly different than the other shadows in this town." 

"There's no way he's gonna admit to that, but he defiantly stole it." Ryuji crossed his arms. "Give us what you stole!"

"I'm just a trader, but if you criminals want it, y'all have to catch me first." Then the bandit turned on its heel and took off running.

"Skull! You really need to stop scaring off Shadows." Ann gritted her teeth.

"Let's just go chase after it already." Ren said and the group started running after the bandit.

They all ran and ran but the bandit would always managed to slip away right when they thought they had them in their hands.

"...Instead of running, why don't we corner him in that square?" Makoto suggested as they all took a breath.

They all nodded at the suggestion and chased the bandit until they finally cornered him in the square.

"Nowhere to run now, eh?" Morgana folded his arms and Koromaru barked alongside him.

"Tch... Don't even think about comin' one step closer." The bandit waved his sword.

"Then let's talk then." Ren offered. "Give us back what you stole."

"Heh, don't be ridiculous. You've gotta let me go. I mean you guys came to raid the tomb too, right? Why don't we work together and share the plunder?"

"We're here to save Futaba-chan! Don't talk are to as as if we were the same." Ann stated. "Give us back what you stole!"

"So you wanna do this no matter what, huh? Well in that case... I guess I have no choice!" The bandit cried as he morphed to Garuda?

Ken needed to let go of the fact that shadows turned into Personas Minato used to have. Ken took position to attack with his spear and Koromaru crouched down low with his dagger in mouth and growled.

Ren went ahead and attacked the Shadow first with a spell hasn't Ken hasn't seen before using Leanan Sidhe.

The Shadow was hit but it didn't seem too fazed by it.

"Kala-Nemi!" Ken cried before the Shadow could make its move and he casted Kouga. Two beams of light appeared at the sides of the Shadow, but an invisible wall repelled them and striked back at Ken. He took the hit, but it didn't hurt him a lot. Shit, he forgot about Garuda's stats. "...Bless skills won't work!"

"Noted!" Makoto yelled from the sidelines.

Koromaru howeled and Cerberus appeared behind him. Cerberus went to attack the Shadow with a slash causing moderate damage.

Garuda flapped it's mighty golden wings and a gust of wind hit their faces.

 

"Zorro!" Morgana, who was unfazed by the attack, called out and attacked Garuda with a giant boxing glove that squeaked when it came into contact with the Shadow.

The Shadow almost fell off balance by the glove but it remained in the air. In response, Garuda went it to attack them physically by kicking it's leg.

Ren and Koromaru twisted and jumped and Ken jumped back while Morgana was knocked out of his feet.

"Mona needs healing!" Makoto yelled.

Ken was quick to cast Diarama on Morgana but didn't notice that Morgana started healing himself as well. That was awkard, but at least Morgana is fully healed now.

Ren took out his hand gun and seemed to hesitate. He and Morgana have been using their ammo to take down Anzu because they were weak to it. Ren must be thinking that he needs to save some.

"Trooper! Do the honors!" Ren ordered pointing at his gun. "It's most likely weak to gunfire!"

Ken nodded and took out his new dual pistols and aimed. He pulled the trigger of the both of one by one having a riple effect on his arms. The two bullets hit the Shadow and sure enough it cried in pain as it fell onto the ground.

The group rushed and took aim with their ranged weapons.

"It probably won't wan't to talk to us. Trooper?" Morgana looked over at Ken.

Ken grinned, "Commence an All-Out-Attack!"

The group put their guns away and fashioned their weapons and ran back to the Shadow, slashing it with all their might.

Ken ducked down and brought his spear up, slicing the Shadow into nothingness. When he landed back down he chuckled, "Was I helpful?"

* * *

 "Ah!" Ken squeaked? Wait what the hell!? Why was he so tiny!? Oh god whyyy?? After Ken exploited Mott's weakness, the Shadow must have targeted him and turned him into a mouse...

 

"Looks like the whole party is just animals expect Joker." Ryuji grinned at the sight.

Ken tried yelling at him back but all what came out were squeaks.

Ann awed, "He's so cute!"

Makoto just nodded, even she was captivated at the sight to ignore the dangers.

"You guys, Trooper is completly vulnerable! Do something!" Morgana yelled and casted Diarama on the injured Koromaru.

"Allow me!" Yusuke ran into the battle and scooped Ken up and ran back to the back up group. 

Ken wanted to say thank you to Yusuke but he knew what would come if he did.

"I want to pet him so bad... can I, Trooper? Don't you want to pet him too, Queen?" 

Makoto turned a little pink under her mask, "A little..."

Ken didn't respond to Ann's question, but he didn't want to be touched.

"I'll take that as a yes-" Ann was cut of by a poof of smoke and Ken felt himself being carried... bridal style!? In the arms of Yusuke... oh god not _again_...

"Snrk--BWUAHAHA!" Ryuji bursted out laughing .

"You appear to be back in your normal state. Now, go back!" Yusuke said as he set Ken back on his feet, completely unfazed by the position they were just in.

Ken didn't say anything back he just ran back to the battle while his cheeks burned to get back at Mott for turning him to a mouse.

* * *

 "This must be it..." Ren mumbled as he pieced the last two pieces of the puzzle. The picture consisted of Futaba sitting on a throne and three men with blacksuits reading something to her.

"She's crying." Yusuke noted. "An adult reading something to a crying child. I can sense... serious pain harbored in her heart just by looking at this piece."

_"_ _'_ _I should have never had Futaba...'_ " a voice coming from the picture said. _"'She is always such a bother...' It seems you caused your_ _mother_ _a great deal of trouble, Futaba-chan... She must have had some kind of maternity neurosis..."_

So that was Futaba's mother's suicide note? There was no way that could be it... 

"What was that?" Ann asked.

"Based on its contents, it sounded almost like a suicide note..." Makoto looked down.

Ann let out an "oh" and looked down as well.

Ken slowly nodded. "I thought the same thing, but how could it be though? Boss said Futaba-san's mother cared for Futaba-san deeply despite being busy all the time."

"Could that be what Futaba remembers of her mother's suicide, then?" Yusuke asked.

Ken let out a gasp and his eye twichted at the thought that it could have been all set up... Boss did mention that her mother was researching a topic that he was even being interrogated for.

"What's the matter, Trooper?" Ren looked at him.

"It's just a theory, but what if the note is fake?"

"That would be a fuckin' sick thing to do to a kid if that's really how it went down." Ryuji winced along with the group.

"They are despicable to do that to her either way." Yusuke's brows furrowed vertically and Ken had to agree.

* * *

 The group decided to push themselves a little further by doing the next section which was surprisingly easier to get through than the other ones. Despite that, Ken wondered if he could ever get used to being a Phantom Thief. All of the puzzles, traps, constant hiding from shadows, and other strategies they have set drained Ken. He honestly wished he was back in Tartarus.

He turned to see Ren who was piecing together another picture that is more complex than the last one. "Done."

Ken froze as he stared at the picture. A woman was jumping in front of a car in front of a weeping Futaba... He was lost in his own thoughts that he couldn't even hear what the rest were saying.

" _...F-Futabaaa... Y-you... aaaaaarrre."_

_"Mom! No!"_

Ken clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly and when he opened his eyes again, he was standing at the doorway of his home. He felt as if he's been shrunken as he looked up and saw Castor floating above him. He froze, unable to move as Castor pierced at his home. He was going to die... but he felt someone push him forward _harshly_ and he fell onto the ground. He quickly turned back and saw his mother being crushed and he heard a splat. Soon blood of his very own mother splattered all over him. He didn't turn away or block the blood from getting on his face. He sat there in shock for five seconds before standing up and rushing towards her. He desperately pushed away the debris that layed on top of her while calling out her name. When he finally reached her he screamed.

"Mom! No!" 

"T-Trooper!?" Makoto's worried voice snapped Ken back to the present. "Are you alright?"

Koromaru whimpered as he nudged his face again Ken's leg.

Ken didn't realize the lump in his throat that has been stuck there before now and it hurt so much to not it unwrap. All of this... was getting so overwhelming.

Koromaru stood on his feet and leaned against Ken to try to make him feel better. It was working but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Ken crouched down and held Koromaru close. Koromaru licked his tears away which made him made a soft chuckle escape his lips. Koromaru knew just what to make him feel better even if it's just a little.

"Trooper..." Ann looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Ken took a deep shaky breath and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I just got overwhelmed for a moment..."

"We can stop here if you want to..." Ren said. "Mona, how much do we have left?"

"Just one more section before we can reach the treasure." Morgana said. "The last section of Palaces are the most time consuming and tiring ones so it'd be best to go home and rest after we reach the next safe room."

Ryuji walked over to Ken and offered his hand. "C'mon, Trooper, you need the most rest out of all of us. Both physically and mentally."

"Skull, I don't think that's appropriate to say..." Makoto said.

"He's right, I need some rest... as well as Koromaru." Ken said as he took Ryuji's hand. Ryuji pulled him up and patted Ken on the back. Ken appreciated Ryuji's- No, everybody's kindness. 

* * *

 "Ken-kun! You look awful!" Fuuka gasped as she approached Ken and Koromaru.

"...Gee thanks..." Ken yawned. "A lot of things happened and I want to go to sleep."

"Koromaru-san doesn't look as tired, what happened at the Palace?" Aigis asked.

Koromaru barked. 

"Ken-san...cried...?" Aigis translated but then turned to Ken with a worried look.

Ken looked down. 

Fuuka gently placed her hand on Ken's arm. "Want to talk about it over some tea?" 

Ken nodded. That sounded good.

After they got comfortable on the couch, Ken just spilled his whole heart out. Every emotion he felt, and what he saw. The events that triggered him...

"Ken-kun, I'm at loss of words..." Fuuka frowned.

"The events that happened to that girl are similar to yours... I was worried that you were going to get upset over it, and you did..." Aigis said.

Ken looked down at his cup. "I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize, Ken-san, you can tell us anything. We'll listen." Aigis assured.

"Yeah, not just us two. You can tell the rest and Koro-chan too." Fuuka smiled reassuringly. "Even your new group of friends and that Haru girl."

Yeah, he can tell the Shadow Operatives anything on his mind, but the Phantom Thieves? He can as well, but he doesn't know if he's ready to tell them. And Haru? He's never told someone who wasn't a Persona user or a Shadow Operative about his situation so he isn't sure... but _wait-_

"How do you know about Haru-san?" Ken arched a brow.

Fuuka giggled nervously. "I _was_ in control of your phone for four hours... I couldn't help but take a peek at your contacts list. I noticed that one of your newer contacts isn't a Phantom Thief and that contact is Haru."

Koromaru barked.

"Koromaru-san says; you never told me you met a girl who from what I can tell didn't try to ask you out. I feel betrayed. Tell me what happened."

"I'm curious too... you didn't seem to have any friends who were girls in Gekkoukan..." Fuuka leaned closer. "Do you... fancy her?"

Ken turned pink. "Of course not! I just met her at school one day and she seems like a genuine nice person whom I'd like to hang out with and get to know more of-" freakin, why'd he have to blurt that last part out!?

"Ken-san, your temperature is going up quite a bit." Aigis giggled.

"Oh! Ken-kun has a crush!" Fuuka clapped her hands lightly.

"I do not!" Ken pouted. "You're just making me feel embarassed...!"

Koromaru seemed amused.

"She's just pretty cute... thats all..." Ken admited. Maybe it's Haru's fluffy hair that made him feel this way... he hasn't gotten to know her well yet so it's definitely not something that's she's done.

"So you _do-_ " Fuuka started but was cut off by Ken.

"That doesn't mean I do!"

* * *

 Ken layed in bed, Koromaru laying next to him, and checked his phone and noticed multiple messages from the Phantom Thieves. Both private messages and in the group chat.

**Yusuke** **:** Hey, has anyone tried contacting Ken? I've repeatedly messaged him and he won't answer.

**Ann:** I tried too... but he hasn't read any of them.

**Ryuji:** I tried too

**Makoto:** Me too.

**Ren:** me too

**Makoto:** I really hope he's OK.

**Ren:** Don't worry, he must be.

**Ryuji:** How can you be so sure?

**Yusuke:** Ken lives with his Senpai now. He should be fine being able to talk to them.

**Ann:** Or maybe he's just asleep...?

**Ken:** Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I wasn't checking my messages.

**Ann:** Ken!!

**Ken:** Thank you all for worrying about me, but I can assure you all that I feel much better.

**Makoto:** That's great to know.

**Ken:** Anyways, I'm really tired, so I'll be going to sleep now. Good night, everyone.

**Ann:** Good night!

**Yusuke:** Rest well.

**Ren:** sweet dreams

**Makoto:** Good night.

A small smile formed on Ken's lips as he set aside his phone. These people... they're all so kind. Ken doubted that they were up to something behind his back, but the possibilities are endless.

Ken decided to check his flip phone just in case he got any messages from it as well.

**Junpei:** A little birdie told me you like someone~

Ken closed the phone shut and set it aside. Fuuka whyyyyy....

He wondered why Fuuka brought up Haru in the first place. The subject of what they were talking about changed so suddenly... That must have been Fuuka's intention to make him feel beter. And it did... But with a cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually done writing this chapter two days ago, but then I kept rewriting things while re-reading so whoops.
> 
> I feel like Ken's AOT quotes would be "Was I helpful? " "Is that all you got?" " We're victorous!" Or "don't underestimate me" And the text in the background would say "elementary" or "mission accomplished" the two sound cool
> 
> Koro is obviously "arf" or "woof" while his background text would be "I'm not just a cutie" or "I can do this again and never get tired" yeah I'm indisicive to these kind of things.
> 
> So... the Adjustment Aracana took me almost forty minutes to research. (I'm the worst at reasearch) 
> 
> "The Adjustment is a symbol for the balance of contrasts, complementing one another and also building up room and time."
> 
> "Another common name of this trump is 'Justice' - the card tells one to be righteous in all aspects of our life, to ignore, surpress or prefer none if need be. Only when we have an objective view of all and accept them, can we can find inner balance and silence. 
> 
> Therefore, the Adjustment stands for uncompromising honesty and objectivity, the realization of cause and effect, background and consequence."
> 
> "Drive: Will for knowlegde, harmony between reality and instinct, objectivity 
> 
> Light: Balance, justice, fairness, always looking at both sides 
> 
> Shadow: Selfrighteousness"
> 
> I also decided to research Ken's new Persona! I already have three that I will decide on eventually, but for now that's all I'm gonna say about Ken's Persona.
> 
> As for Koromaru, I'm probably not going to because Koro states in Persona Q that he doesn't want his Persona to change as his Persona reminds him that he failed to protect his owner.
> 
> Also, Happy Persona Q2 release day!! I don't have a lot of headcanons if this AU were in it since I'm holding off spoilers. I was initially going to write all if them in this note, but it made it too long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
